His Father's Eyes
by Ellen Simpson
Summary: Sakura looked down at the little bundle. He had his father's eyes.First fanfic, don't flame. RR! P.s. I am in the process of writing a new chapter, and I promise, it'll be a good one!
1. Sempai

**His Fathers Eyes**

_This is my first fanfic, and i promise, it'll get better! Don't bite me! Enjoy!_

Tree hopping through the forests of konoha, Sakura Haruno felt absolutely exhilarated. After umpteen mission successes, most usually caused by Sakura's amazing medical ninjutsu skills, Sakura was feeling a slight content in her life. But she needed more than just being an ANBU squad member, she needed to be a _captain_. She sighed to herself. She was actually kinda surprised that Tsunade-shishou hadn't actually promoted her yet. I mean she was _the best _medically specialized ANBU in all of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. After 100 official missions as an ANBU successfully completed, with no lives lost, it was pretty freakin' amazing.She sighed to herself. Maybe, since it was Sakura's eighteenth birthday today, Tsunade-shishou would promote her.

-------Later that afternoon-------

They were finally there! Home! Her squad, consisting of herself ,tenten ,ino ,hinata , and Naruto being there captain, stopped and prepared to be dismissed. Naruto stood up from his crouching and surveyed the team. "congratulations on yet another success, you guys! OH! Sakura-chan" Sakura blushed at his use of THAT honorific," don't forget to drop off the report at …. 9 tonight ok!" He flashed her one of those trademark naruto ginormous grins. Sakura gave him a quizzical look, "why 9, eh?". For a second, sakura thought that naruto's face looked fearful. "EH…no reason, 'cept tsunade baa-chan said to. Don't ask me!". Sakura shrugged. That gave her time to take a shower for the first time in a month. Naruto then puffed out his chest and bellowed "team, dismissed!" And with that, her squad scattered.

--------after her shower/8:55 p.m.------

Sakura arrived at the hokage's tower with five minutes to spare. She went up to one of the hokage's assistant s to ask her if she knew if tsunade was in. The assistant spotted her, and ran off into the maze of hallways and doors that was the tower. As the assistant ran off, sakura spotted the box she was carrying, and thought it was full of sakura blossoms. She shook her head. "I've been on that mission waaaay to long!" she exclaimed to herself. She smiled, and dashed up to Tsunade's office.

…

As she reached the last stair which was right in front of the office, Sakura thought she heard whispering. She shok her head again and grinned. But she looked in tsunade's window. It was dark. "strange" Sakura said to herself"Tsunade-shishou is usually here until midnight. Oh well, might as well leave the report on her desk. If I don't I'll have tsunade AND naruto after me tomorrow!" Sakura smiled at the thought.

Sakura approached the door and then…..

SURPRISE SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!

Sakura was completely blown back by the sudden noise. As she stepped through the doorway, she was greeted by naruto, ino, and Tsunade, who was wearing one of her rare big smiles. She then peered past them, and saw a banner. She started to read it. It said "Happy 18th Sakura…. SEMPAI!" Sakura started to smile so hard, she thought her teeth were going to fall out, when…"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! Do you like it! Huhuhhuh!!!!!" naruto was soon pushed aside by ino, who in turn squashed sakura like a bug. "Sakura, I'm so proud!" she exclaimed!

Ino was then gently pushed aside, to reveal Tsunade, who was still wearing a warm smile. "you earned it little sister Sakura!" Sakura was overwhelmed. So no one had actually forgotten…..Sakura was broken out of her reverie when Tsunade took her arm and led her to a table. "you know, Sakura, you're now legal…." And pointed sakura to a small, nondescript bottle, which had a small red bow on it! Naruto came up behind her and yelled "PAAAAAARTAAY!" Sakura grinned. It's not like she needed that ear.

------ After the party------

Sakura felt a little buzzed. The party had been AMAZING! The presents were awesome (Tsunade had pulled her aside and gave her a scroll with over 50 medical jutsu on it, including Tsunade's trademark Rebirth jutsu), the company was great, and the games were fun (except seven minutes in heaven ???, in which she had gotten Naruto by mistake. They ended up just sitting in the closet doing nothing, then they messed each others hair up a little bit). And at the middle, she was assigned her ANBU squad. It consisted of : Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, And Tenten.

She was about to leave, when an slightly trashed Naruto came up to her. "Hey, Sakura, can I **stumble** walk you ho..oome?". He was leaning on her, so Sakura pushed him off. "no, thank you naruto, I can walk myself home." Naruto looked slightly put out, so Sakura said quickly "but we can go get some ramen together tomorrow!" at which Naruto perked up. Sakura shrugged. She liked to walk home by herself.

She quicly set off, after a ton of drunken "HAPPY BIRTHDAYs" by her friends, and a wave/smile from Tsunade, whom had surprisingly stayed sober amidst all the sake and buzzed young adults.

-------Near Sakura's apartment--------

Sakura was nearing her apartment, when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked around, and saw nothing, so she shrugged it off. It had been a long night. She was right in front of her apartment building, when something flashed in the corner of her eye, then moved in front of her. Part of it was light colored, while the top of it was black. She prepared to fight it off when she felt a slight pressure on her neck. She thought she heard a whispered "Happy birthday… Sakura". The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Sakura was out like a light before her head touched the ground. The figure stooped over her, picked her up, and moved into a small alley beside Sakura's apartment building.

_I hope you enjoyed ch.1! Please review!_


	2. Hospital Room

His father's eyes ch 2.

"What, Naruto?" said sakura. She didn't know what was happening. All she could see was naruto's face, contorted with rage and strength. He had gone three of the nine tales. All Sakura could feel was pain. Pain here, pain there, pain in places she didn't know she had. The pain reached a climax, then…nothing.

…

…

Sakura opened her eyes. All she saw for a couple of minutes was bright white light. Then everything cleared. Wait a second, there was something lodged in her throat! Sakura started to panic. What the heck was happening to her?!? She heard a scream. Was that someone else's…No, It was her screaming. Then, somewhere, she heard a door slamming open. Sakura then heard a gasp. "Li-little sister Sakura! Are you ok?!?" that was shizune. That was also when Sakura noticed she was in Konoha Hospital's ICU.

And, never far behind, was Tsunade. "Crap! Shizune, remove the intibation tube, stat!" Sakura slowly felt all her senses coming back to where they were supposed to be. She was _**not **_prepared for what happened next.

Pain was exploding everywhere. Her legs felt like they were about to fall off, her head was about to explode, and she didn't even try to locate all the rest of the hurt. She then felt a slight pinch near her wrist, and the pain seemed to dull a bit. Sakura felt like everything was getting fuzzy. She saw Tsunade looming over her. "there, there, little sister Sakura" Tsunade whispered.

Sakura could feel tiny spots of warm wetness dripping down on her face. Wait…Tsunade was crying? Tsunade only cried when something had gone horribly wrong and/or if someone died! _**What the hell happened to me!!!**_ Sakura thought. Sakura tried to lift her arm up, to see if Tsunade was all right. But it wouldn't move! She was bound to the hospital bed! _**Wait, don't tell me, Sound attacked again?**_ Sakura remembered the last attack, but quickly brushed it out of her consciousness's reach.

Sakura moved her head a little bit, and saw Shizune sticking her head out the door. Tsunade saw the motion and tried to smile through her tears. But she couldn't. She cleared her throat and stumbled to find words "Sa-sakura, there's s-s-something I need to t-t-tell you." Tsunade started to cry harder. "you just woke from a th-th-DAMN IT-three month coma…" This sent Sakura's head spinning more than it already was. _**WHAT! **_Sakura thought. Sakura calmed down a little though. "Big sister Tsunade, please, tell me what happened." Sakura whispered barely loud enough for Tsunade to hear.Tsunade just shook her head and started to cry harder.Shizune stepped away from the door, and laid one hand on Sakura's shoulder, while the other was on Tsunade's back. Shizune looked away from Sakura, her face contorted in sadness and pain. She looked sadly at Sakura."Sakura, on the way home from your 18th birthday party, you were stopped by a man whom was either eighteen or nineteen, sent in to a sharingan induced coma and" Shizune looked away. "raped". It was Sakura's turn to start crying

_**R…raped?**_ As if this wasn't enough for her to be digesting, Tsunade suddenly leaned in close to her ear and whispered "And…_you're three months pregnant._" This sent Sakura totally into shock. **B…b…but I was just promoted…. **Sakura didn't have time to finish the thought when, suddenly, the door exploded, and Naruto came rushing in with a really concerned look on his face. "Sakura, I" and grabbed her hand. But Sakura didn't feel like seeing anyone else now…. In fact, she didn't feel like living right now.

She pulled her hand away.

"But Sakura, I" But Tsunade pulled him away from her. Naruto looked up at Tsunade with any even bigger look of concern. "Tsunade baa-chan, You're crying?" His eyes grew huge. Tsunade wiped at her face, and gave Naruto one of her glares. "Naruto, Sakura doesn't need to listen to you prattling on like an idiot right now, OK?" Naruto gave Sakura one more look of extreme concern.

Sakura turned over a little, just to see him out the door. What she saw though, was semi-unexpected. Everyone else from the Rookie Nine was staring back at her. Sakura turned away again. _**Great, now everyone is aware of me being here!**_

-------After everyone left the room, thinking Sakura was sleeping-------

Ok, everyone had left. Sakura was left all by herself. She had all that silence, just for her. So, even though she REALLY didn't want to, Sakura started to think. _**So, let's start the day, shall we? Beautiful morning, sun shining, birds singing outside the window. OH, Sakura's in the hospital, right. Tsunade crying, Shizune whispering, Sakura wondering. Oh, right, Tsunade tell's her she's been raped. Huh, that's a good one. Also, she's a three-month pregnant, unwed, teenage (sort of) mother. Lucky Sakura. Well, Sakura's had enough of this. Sakura thinks it's time to leave.**_ Sakura got to work.

--------3 hours later-----

Tsunade and Shizune quietly opened the door to Sakura's hospital room, hoping not to wake her if she was sleeping. Well, they were in for a surprise. The steel bindings on her bed (loose enough to move around, but not to escape.) were torn off the bed, and the sheets were all crumpled up on the floor. Tsunade's eyes widened. Nothing could stop whoever, or whatever had done this.

-----1/2 an hour later.-----

"Naruto, Lee, you go South. Ino, Hinata, you go North. Sai, Neji, you go West. Shizune and myself will go East. ANBU, dismissed!" Tsunade barked. They were going to find Sakura, no matter how long it took.

-----2 ½ hours east of Konoha-----

Sakura was tree hopping blindly, hoping to find a town soon. She realized, with a bemused expression. Her shirt no longer fit her the right way. Huh. At least she now knew how Sasuke felt about her.


	3. Return

His Father's eyes ch.3 

Sakura had been tree hopping blindly for weeks now. She was, cold, tired, and out of supplies. She needed to find somewhere to rest and refuel, or she might die. When she though tat all hope was lost, she though she saw blurred colored lights through the pouring rain. _**It might just be a delusion, but I might as well go towards those lights.**_ Sakura took that chance.

------30 minutes later----

Satoshi the bartender was just starting his new job. He had gone through extensive quizzing and practicing, but he had done it. He had gotten a job at the MAD COW tavern. Satoshi was just opening up for the might when a young woman between 18-20 stopped in front of the tavern. Satoshi thought she looked tired, hungry, and a little depressed. So, Satoshi called her over. The young woman disappeared for a moment, and the next she was at a stool in front of the counter. Satoshi smiled at her. "First drink is on the house, lady" The young woman looked up at him, and what he saw startled him. The woman's eyes had a haunted look to them, a mixture of pain and sadness. Satoshi took pity on her, and gave her a free bottle of sake. The woman gave a small smile. It was then that Satoshi noticed that her shirt didn't quite fit her and, she had pink hair.

----1 hour later----

The Godaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves arrived in the town about 1 hour after the young woman. "Shizune, let's take a breather and gather at that tavern over there, alright?" The woman next to the hokage looked at her and nodded, a look of grim determination on her face.

----Inside the tavern----

Tsunade looked around. This tavern looked a little seedy. She smiled to herself. That's just the way she liked it. Shizune and herself walked over to the counter and sat down. While Shizune ordered some food, Tsunade scanned the room. Nothing interesting… wait! Over in the corner, a sad young woman was sitting all alone. The young woman looked tired, depressed, and just a little drunk. She also had pink hair.

Tsunade bolted up, startling Shizune, who looked around to see what had interested her partner so much. It was then that Shizune also noticed the young woman. She looked to Tsunade, as if asking what to do. "Go quietly outside and wait under the cover until I come out with Sakura. Got it?" Shizune nodded and did as Tsunade had dictated.

Tsunade quietly walked over to the corner and sat in the seat across from Sakura. It took a long time for Sakura to notice that someone had sat down in front of her. Sakura looked up, expecting to see some pervy young man sit in front of her. What Sakura actually saw shocked her out of her stupor. It was her Sensei. Sakura bolted up, preparing to fly out of the tavern. But Tsunade stopped her by giving her a glare like none other she had glared. Sakura decided to stick around for a small while longer.

"Sakura"Tsunade started" please explain to me what you're doing 400 miles away from Konoha." Sakura gave Tsunade a glare that rivaled her own. "Gee, I don't know. What would you do if you were Sakura, huh? What would you do if you were raped, went into a sharingan induced coma, then woke up to find that you were three months pregnant?! HUH! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IN SAKURA'S PLACE!" Sakura was by now whipped into a drunken rage. Sakura was crying, shaking, and going absolutely nuts.

It was then that Tsunade gave her the hardest slap on the face ever. Sakura, struck the floor, and everyone in he tavern looked up from his or her drinks to see what was going on. Tsunade gave them an evil look, and they all hurriedly looked away. She leaned down to help the now rocking back and forth Sakura up. Sakura looked at her like a puppy that's been kicked to many times. Tsunade almost burst into tears right then and there. She offered Sakura her hand, which she took hesitantly. Tsunade led Sakura outside, where Shizune was waiting with a homespun cloak she had bought from the cart next to the tavern. Sakura put it on, and all three women disappeared. Tsunade thought _**crap. This is going to take a long time to fix.**_

----_**three months later, konoha----**_

The gate guard looked up from the manga he was reading. What he saw shocked and delighted him. It was the Hokage, her assistant, and…SAKURA! Boy would Naruto be ecstatic when he told him!

The Guard got up and whacked Udon over the head with his book, and shot off to tell Naruto nii-chan.

----Later I Tsunade's office----

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto screamed as soon as he got through the doors to the Hokage's Office. But what he saw made him stop. Three women were behind Tsunade's desk. One, Tsunade. Two, Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. Three…Naruto stopped and stared. Was that … Sakura-chan?

_**Holy crap**_. Naruto barely recognized her. This Sakura had grown out her hair until it was to the small of her back, wore some funky dress type thingy, and was … fat? They hadn't noticed him until he cleared his throat, at which Tsunade looked up while Shizune kept fussing over Sakura, who had a vacant, depressed look on her face. Tsunade stood up, walked over towards Naruto, and motioned him outside her office door. Once they were out, Tsunade looked at Naruto with a slightly annoyed, but also sad look on her face.

"Naruto, did anyone give you permission to barge into my office?" Tsunade was trying to sound angry, but just couldn't brin that emotion to her voice. "Tsunade, when did Sakura get back? Why is she wearing that dress? Why does she look fat?" Naruto said rapidly with a concerned look that was uncharacteristic. "Naruto, promise not to go weeping, screaming, and wild on me?" Tsunade seriously asked him. Naruto nodded, but wondered why Tsunade had said that. He soon found out as Tsunade broke the news to him.

…

…

… Naruto quietly opened up the door to the hokage's office, and slowly walked over to Sakura, wearing a sad, yet gentle look on his countenance. As he neared Sakura, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. However she may have seemed, Sakura HAD noticed Naruto walk in. As well as the fact that she had enhanced the charka flow inside her ears to hear what was being said. She knew Tsunade had broken the news.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto lowered himself to get himself to her level. Then even slower, Naruto's arms left his sides, and he embraced Sakura in the most gentle, sympathetic, meaningful hug ever.

And then Sakura broke the stillness in the room by breaking into sobs.


	4. Baby Kazuma

His Father's eyes ch. 4

**_Thank you to all who have read the story! I greatly appreciate any and all feedback! PLEAE, R+R!_**

The streets of Konoha were bustling with activity as all the shops in the market district were opening up for the day. Not many noticed Sakura Haruno walking these streets, but the few who did dropped what they were doing and stared. Whispered conversations start up from nowhere; stopping whenever Sakura walked past 'Uchihas…''did you SEE her zaki?''Any bets on when he's …' and many more.

As Sakura reached Ino Yamanaka's flower shop, she paused and looked around, sensing that many pairs of eyes were on her. She shook off the feeling, and walked into the flower shop.

Ino heard the bell tinkle as someone walked in. Ino hollered from the back room "I'm sorry, sir or ma'am, the shop isn't…." But as she came out of the back room with a small box in her hands, Ino immediately stopped. It was her best friend since the Academy, Sakura Haruno (formerly known as big brow). Ino immediately dropped the small box on the counter and ran to Sakura. When Ino reached Sakura, she almost squashed Sakura, but then remembered, and her hug immediately slackened. Sakura hugged back slightly, but then pulled away.

Ino understood. She watched as her silent best friend went trough the rows and rows of freshly picked flowers. Sakura paused in a section that was full of rolled roses, and picked the two most beautiful red ones, and left. Ino sighed. Her mother might give her grief, but when Ino told her the purpose of the two free flowers, her mother would shut up.

------Later that afternoon------

The sun was at its zenith when a young woman scaled one of the highest hills in Konoha. When she reached the peak, she dropped down to her knees, as if in prayer. The young woman looked up at the clear blue sky, tears in the gorgeous jade orbs that were her eyes. She looked down at the ground again. She whispered "Mother, Father, I wish every day that you were still here with me. You have no idea how much I need you right now." The young woman wept horribly as she laid down the two roses she had purchased that day, on the two modest gravestones that belonged to her parents.

----Later that night----

"Tsunade, can you PLEASE come and help me with this box of bedroom stuff up the stairs!" Shizune yelled up the stairs to the fifth Hokage's large apartment. Sakura looked up form her book. She knew she should be helping, but Tsunade had forbade her to. "Shut up Shizune!" yelled Tsunade from her room, and came out in her pajamas and a towel on her head. Sakura heard her grumbling as she descended five flights of stairs, and came back up with the remaining three of Sakura's boxes, and a wheezing Shizune behind her. Tsunade gently set down all three boxes on the floor, and looked at Sakura with a smile that Sakura could tell was forced. "There, all done!" sighed Tsunade, who sat down next to Sakura on the large sofa. Sakura remembered when these arrangements had been made.

_"Sakura, as of now, it has been decided by the council of Konoha and myself that you will immediately pack all of your belongings, and move into my apartment, where I can keep an eye on and protect you, and your child, should Sasuke Uchiha return."Sakura sighed. She nodded in ascent. She couldn't afford to live in her own apartment now anyways, not until she was no longer 'invalid'. Sakura sighed again and wondered if that would ever happen._

Sakura was broken out of her reverie when she felt Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder. Tsunade once again smiled that semi-fake big smile, and laughed. "Sakura, I think you should go get some rest." But Sakura wasn't listening anymore. As soon as Tsunade spoke, a terrible pain had ripped through Sakura's abdomen. She heard Tsunade gasp. "Shizune, radio Konoha Hospital's maternity ward and tell them that the egg is being laid! Sakura's water just broke!" Tsunade yelled at Shizune. "But, Tsunade, I…" "Shizune! Do as I say now! Don't forget to lock my front door" Tsunade yelled at Tsunade as she picked up the now laboring Sakura, and jumped out of the window to roof hop her way to the hospital. She winced as the whimpering Sakura let out a terrible scream, and everyone in the street looked up, just in time to see Tsunade become a blur. _**Great**_, Tsunade said to herself _**now any spies worth their salt know the only heir to the Uchiha clan is being born!**_ That thought just spurred Tsunade on faster. She had to get Sakura to the safety of the hospital as soon as she could!

------Nine hours later-----

Sakura's breathing was hard and fast as she let out a final heart-wrenching scream. As her breathing slowed, Sakura dimly heard a baby's crying somewhere in the room. Someone was soon enough leaning over the exhausted Sakura with a small bundle in their arms. "Congratulations, little sister Sakura, it's a boy!" Tsunade tried to hand the wailing baby to her, but Sakura just looked at her with an expression that said _**back off**_, and Sakura said, with tons of mixed emotions in her voice, "I don't want that abomination anywhere near me, Tsunade_-sama_" Tsunade was thrown back by that hard edge to Sakura's voice. "Little sister Sakura, it's your child!" and tried to hand the baby over to Sakura again. Sakura glared at her, and pushed Tsunade away with just fraction of her terrible strength, causing the bundle to rock in Tsunade's grip. Sakura tensed as a needle pierced the skin of her wrist, and calmed a little bit.

"Sakura, you shouldn't…" But Sakura cut Shizune off with a hard stare. "Little sister Sakura, just promise me you will sleep on this matter, alright?" Sakura heard Tsunade say fuzzily as she drifted off into a drug induced slumber. Sleep on it she did.

…

…

…

_Bits of cement and tile flew everywhere as Sakura ran towards her house. She needed to make it there before any Sound nin reached it. But as she neared her house, Sakura knew she was to late, as pieces of her own house rained down upon her head. She just ran harder, and reached her home just after the sound nin did. What awaited Sakura was heartbreaking. There, in the middle of her living room, was Orochimaru himself._

_"Sakura, what a pleasure. I see you've come to join me and…your parents for lunch" With this, Orochimaru chuckled, and brought up his Kunasagi sword. He raised it above his head and…. "Sakura, honey, RUN!" Both of her parents cried. Sakura did. The very next day, Sakumo and Madaira Haruno were found beheaded._

…

…

…

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat, and did a double take of the room. She let out a sigh. Tsunade was sleeping in an armchair beside Sakura's bed, Shizune asleep in a small chair in the corner, and in the other corner was…. IT's crib. Sakura sighed. The baby must have had excellent hearing, because at that moment, it started to whimper. Sakura had been around enough children to know what came next, and jumped out of the bed and raced over to the crib. As the baby saw her, it stopped whimpering, and looked up at Sakura. What Sakura saw shocked her to her core.

The baby she saw in that crib had striking features. He had a shock of raven black hair, a kind round face like Sakura did, and a beautiful toothless smile. He melted Sakura's heart of ice that had frozen nine months ago. Then she looked closer at his tiny face, and saw something that made her want to cry. He had his father's, cold, onyx eyes, only right now they were lit up and bright, like Sakura had never seen Sasuke. Maybe it wouldn't be to bad to keep this tiny body around for a while. She picked up the baby and whispered in its ear, "You, I will protect and love for as long as I live, and your father will never lay a finger on you. This, I swear to you…Kazuma Haruno… my son."

Just then, Tsunade slightly stirred, and woke up. She was about to look at the bed, but heard a murmur coming from the baby's crib, and turned her gaze there. She made herself look deeply asleep, but observed what was going on. When she heard the vow Sakura made to the now named Kazuma, she made a vow herself._** I will lay down my life for you, Harunos…**_ and with that, went straight back to sleep with a smile that reached the depths of her soul.

----5 days later----

Sakura Haruno was feeling happy for the first time in weeks. She had Kazuma in her arms, and Tsunade, Naruto, and Ino by her side. She continued to revel in that small shred of happiness, and walked on through the streets of the Market district. Tsunade tapped her shoulder and said she was going to go look in a shoe store, and to come back there when she was done with the grocery shopping.

As soon as Tsunade left, whispered and not so whispered conversations sprang up. Sakura knew what this was all about. They were talking about herself and her son. Glares flew at her from every side of the street she was walking down. Then, one man dared to stop in their path and glare straight at her and the baby Kazuma. Then, Sakura found out that this man had the gall to insult her to her face.

"oh look, if it sn't the little Uchiha's whore and bastard. Isn't it a lovely day?" He asked with sarcasm. Sakura was ready to beat the stuffing out of him when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "This man isn't worth your time or energy right now Sakura" Said Tsunade, who had a box of shoes under her arm. But that guy didn't learn.

"ooooh, the little slut has a temper! But that didn't stop the Uchiha from getting you, did it?" Sakura handed Kazuma to Tsunade, who understood and took him. With that, she let Sakura go. "Don't you EVER insult me or Kazuma HARUNO again!" She took the man by his shirt and socked him once in the jaw. Then, she kneed him in the groin, causing him to cough up blood and fall to the ground. "Got it?" All Sakura got for an answer was a stream of curses, which Tsunade quickly silenced by kicking him in the gut. "Let's go home now, little sister Sakura"


	5. Daddy

His Father's Eyes ch. 5

**_Secrets revealed, visions seen, enemies identified! PLEASE, R+R!_**

_Disclaimer: Standard, blahblahblah, why do i Have to say this?_

Sakura was sitting at her desk in Tsunade's living room, when that little air bag she called her son started up his wailing, _again._ Sakura rushed to pick him up, as it was 3 in the morning, and she didn't want Kazuma to wake Tsunade up. When she picked him up, the 10 month old instantly quieted down. He started gurgling happily, and shouted, "Daddy, Daddy, DADDY!" Sakura wondered how the heck that was his first word, and personally didn't like it. Sakura wandered over to her desk again, sat down, and looked out the window. She saw a shock of raven hair and… SASUKE?!? Sakura bolted up, ran to Tsunade's bedroom, and knocked on the door loud enough for the rest of Konoha to hear.

Sakura stepped back from the door, clutching Kazuma close, just in time because in the next moment, Tsunade slammed the door open. Sakura was actually kinda surprised that door hadn't been broken over the last few months. "What the hell IS it this time Sakura!" Tsunade yelled from her doorway, face still covered in a nighttime mud mask. Who would have thunk that the Hokage was actually a normal person. "I just saw….I just saw…" "SPIT IT OUT SAKURA!" "I just saw…SASUKE!" and with that exchange, Tsunade sighed and sat Sakura down. "Sakura, I understand you've been getting little sleep, right? Hallucinations are just a part of that. Wait for him to be about two, then they might stop, ok?" Tsunade got up and went back into her room.

Sakura really hated to be patronized like that by Tsunade, but figured Tsunade was right. She got up from the sofa, laid Kazuma back in his crib, and went to sleep on the couch. At least there were no more missions tomorrow, or in fact the tomorrows for about…6 more years! Lucky Sakura!

----the next morning----

Sakura hadn't had a very good sleep. It had been a nightmare full of snakes, different people's faces, and Sakura blossoms falling from nowhere. It had been actually pretty minor compared to the nightmares she'd had over the course of 10 months, but pretty creepy none the less. As Sakura scanned the room, she saw Tsunade gently feeding Kazuma his breakfast formula bottle. When she saw Sakura, she put a finger to her lips and motioned Sakura to take a break for an hour or two. So, Sakura bowed quickly to Tsunade, and bolted out of the room as quietly as she could.

As soon as the cold, early morning air fell on her face, Sakura felt totally alive again. As soon as she saw a tree, she hopped up into it and made her way to Ino's house. She reached the tree in front of ino's room's window, and tapped on the glass. As Ino opened the window, she looked delighted to see Sakura in her branches. "Say, Ino, wanna go get a cup of tea with me?" Sakura said between pants for breath and a big smile. Ino grinned at Sakura and leapt deftly from her window into the branches of the tree. "Sure, Sakura. But you're going to have to tell me why you're out and about at 6 in the morning!" So, Sakura told her all about it.

----Later that afternoon----

Sakura returned to Tsunade's apartment battered, bruised, out of breath, but smiling. Sakura was surprised by what greeted her eyes in the middle of the living room. It also slightly terrified her. Naruto was lying on his back in the middle of the living room floor, and tossing Kazuma up and down through the air, to the great enjoyment of Kazuma, and a source of amusement for Kiba Inuzuka, and to the slight annoyment of Shikumaru Nara, who kept saying "What a bore" every five seconds. But as soon as Naruto noticed Sakura walk in, He bolted for the sofa, sat down, and gently started to bounce Kazuma on his knee.

But Sakura so didn't buy that that was what Naruto was doing with her baby for the past ten minutes or so. "Hi, Sakura-chan! What's up!" Naruto grinned a huge grin that made Sakura falter for a second. But then she set her face into a mask of mock rage. "Naruto, were you just _tossing my baby _up and having him fall down, into your seemingly waiting hands?!? Ha! I can't believe you would dare to do that!"

Naruto was amazed. Motherhood hadn't softened Sakura at all. If anything, it made her even angrier.

Sakura laughed at her own severity. She still had it. Tsunade, however, was changed for the better. She came in front of Naruto, scooped little Kazuma up, and started twirling across the room with him. "Who's Baa-chan's favorite little man! You are, yes you are!" She gushed at him. Then, remembering that there were other people in there other than herself and Sakura, she turned on her heel and glared at them, making them scatter like leaves in the wind. By now it was 5:00. She then turned to Sakura, and smiled at her. "You go to sleep, I'll put little Kazuma to bed in a few minutes." Sakura nodded gratefully, and went into her small room off of the living room, and laid down. She hoped that the nightmares weren't too bad tonight.

----Around midnight----

Sakura woke up. Or at least she thought she had woken up, to the sound of Kazuma giggling, and someone else whispering to him. Sakura figured it was Tsunade, but decided to look anyways. What she saw shocked and amazed her. It was SASUKE! She tried to scream for help, but couldn't get her voice to work. It's not like she needed it.

Sasuke (or the dream Sasuke for all she knew) sat down in the little red rocking chair in the corner of her room. He was gently tickling little Kazuma all over, and the started to toss him up in the air like Naruto had done, deftly catching him when he came down. What she also saw was the look of pure adoration and happiness, aimed toward the little boy currently bouncing on his knee again. Sasuke then decided it was time to leave, for he laid Kazuma gently into his crib and put his blanky over him, all the time looking so gentle, it hurt Sakura's heart. Then, taking one last look at the seemingly sleeping Sakura, filled with guilt and sadness, then jumped out the window and into the night.

----The Next Morning----

As Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune walked through the market district to do some grocery shopping, Sakura was trying to get Tsunade to listen to her "Dream" while Shizune held the happy, gurgling Kazuma in her arms. When Sakura was done relating it to Tsunade, Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, I told you, these are not real! They're simply nightmares caused by the subconscious and lack of sleep!" Sakura looked at Tsunade. She knew she was probably telling the truth, but the dream/nightmare seemed so real.

Sakura sighed and turned to a man who was hawking fresh vegetables at her. She picked up a tomato as big as Kazuma's head, gave the man some money, and turned to join the group. But as she turned around, Kazuma yelled "DADDY!" as if calling someone. Sakura glanced around, and stopped dead. She saw Sasuke about 10 yards from her. As she saw him, Tsunade grabbed Sakura's arm, and towed her out of the market. Tsunade thought, _so they weren't just dreams!_

----Five Hours before, about 10 kilometers from konoha----

Itachi gasped as Sasuke pushed in his katana farther into Itachi's black heart. Itachi gasped again. "Now you know what happens when you try to mess with an Uchiha's family behind his back!" Sasuke roared. Itachi chuckled. "You do know, I'm not the only one after them, right?" And with that, Itachi Uchiha, mass murederer, drew his last, shaking breath, and left this world for the fiery depths of Hell.

Sasuke pulled out his katana, and quickly beheaded the body of the person who used to be his adored big brother. He sighed. He must get back to them before someone else came after him.

----Four Hours after the beheading.----

In a dark, dank cave, sat a man who seemed to be arguing with himself. "I said, we must go after them as soon as possible!" "But, Orochimaru-sama, that would be to risky! He already knows we're after him!" "I don't care! As soon as we can, we have to mobilize our forces! NOW IS THE TIME TO STRIKE!" And with that, the gaunt, snakey man cackled for a good, long, time.

**_Does that answer you're questions... at least for now? Please, click that little button in the bottom left corner, and give me feedback DARN IT!_**


	6. The Fallen Son Returns

His Father's Eyes ch. 6

**_I hope this satiates you all, but i have a feeling it will create more questions than it shall answer! Please, do Read, Review, And Enjoy!_**

Disclaimer: Standard, blahblah,blah, why do I even bother --. You know the drill.

As Tsunade ran through the crowded streets of Konoha, pumping masses of chakra through her legs, she could only think one thing. _**I have to get Sakura and Kazuma somewhere safe. We might be under attack!!!**_ As the Hokage's tower was one of the most guarded buildings in Konoha, Tsunade sprinted there, holding a frightened Sakura and a wailing Kazuma close to herself. As Tsunade burst through the front door of the tower, every ninja and assistant was hurrying everywhere in a panic, making sure every door, window, and even sewer entrances to the building was secured.

As Tsunade neared her office, she allowed herself to let go of Sakura and slow down. Sakura still looked a little shocked, but was starting to come out of her daze as Tsunade unlocked the door to her office. Sakura came totally out of the haze of shock, and quickly set about making Kazuma quiet and happy again, which wasn't to hard, seeing as his personality was more like his mother's than his father's.

But when Tsunade and Sakura entered the office toting Kazuma, they uttered a collective gasp of shock and slight horror. There, standing behind Tsunade's desk and looking out the window, a slight wistful look in his otherwise hard, onyx eyes, was Uchiha Sasuke, last of the once mighty Uchiha clan. But only if you didn't count little baby Kazuma, who was shouting the whole time "Daddy, Daddy, DADDY!" and reaching towards his father.

Sakura and Tsunade automatically went into fighting stances, after Sakura gently laid kazuma down in the small crib in the corner of the office. As they did so, Sasuke reached slowly behind his back, all the while the other hand in front so they could see it. As he brought the hand back from behind his back, Sakura saw it was holding a medium sized, dirty burlap sack. He brought said bag out in front of him, so they could both clearly see it. Then he lightly tossed the bag to Tsunade, who caught it reflexively. Sakura stayed in her stance, although she didn't see much use for it, considering that Sasuke was as motionless as a statue, both arms still in front of him, open palmed.

When Tsunade opened the nondescript sack, she let out a gasp of pure amazement, her eyes going as wide as saucers. She handed the sack to Sakura, who slowly relaxed her stance, and Tsunade resumed hers. When she opened the sack, she to was amazed, and slightly disgusted, to see the bloated head of Uchiha Itachi, which looked like it had been in the heat just a little while to long.

Sasuke then walked slowly towards the crib, hands now relaxed at his sides, but he had left all of his ninja gear and weaponry on Tsunade's desk, along with the hated purple rope he had worn now for years. As he got to the crib, both Tsunade and Sakura were slightly amazed at how his expression turned from blank indifference, to one of utter adoration and pride, that Sakura had seen once before in her 'dream'. Sasuke slowly picked up the little baby, which the crib held, and gently held him to his chest, which said baby greatly enjoyed, and immediately gurgled and cooed in happiness at being so close to his father.

Sasuke then slowly turned around to face the stunned Sakura and Tsunade, and began to speak in a low, gentle murmur, so as not to upset the baby. "Tsunade-sama, temporarily give up any hatred you currently possess of me, and listen to what I have to say." He paused, and both Tsunade and Sakura relaxed their stances and listened. Sasuke started again. "Itachi Uchiha, my _brother (_Sasuke spat out this word like it tasted bad), at 0800 hours this morning, was about 10 kilometers away from Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves, heading straight for the market district." All this was said with military stoniness, while Sakura and Tsunade listened intently, and then Sasuke's voice became very soft and gentle, a tone, which the Sasuke of 5 years ago would never have dreamed of using. He continued "Sakura… I hope you will hear me out… I did what I did…" at this, Sasuke's voice dropped to a whisper, and he started to look at Sakura with melancholy eyes. "I promise you… Sakura… I will explain everything to you, when you are ready to hear it… if ever you want to. Just for now, Sakura, please, don't totally condemn me. I'm sorry." And with that, Sasuke gently laid a sleeping Kazuma into his crib, and went over to Tsunade. Sakura's hardened feelings towards Sasuke slightly softened, for his apology had sounded sincere. Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes.

As Sasuke went before Tsunade, his hands were once again lying at his sides, and he dropped his voice to a low, barely audible whisper meant only for Tsunade. "When I left Sound, forever more, Orochimaru had finally possessed all of kabuto's body. And when he had, he immediately started making preparations for an attack, on this very village. You already know what they are after." Tsunade nodded. Sasuke continued, with a barely tangible alarm present in his words. "Also, when I spied on them immediately afterwards, the Akatsuki were mobilizing too. I had already killed three, including Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan in earlier fights with Sound. So as of now, there are only four Akatsuki members left. Sound and Akatsuki should be here in about three more days. I also pledge myself to the leaf village, if they will have me back, and will comply with any and all of yours or Sakura's orders."

Tsunade absorbed all this knowledge, and nodded again. Immediately, she went around the office, grabbed some folders, and stormed out the doors, motioning Sakura and Sasuke to follow. The first place they stopped at was the prison in the basement of the tower, which was currently empty, since all the former prisoners had died of natural causes, or committed suicide. Tsunade nodded to the five ANBU who were guarding it, who in turn nodded back, gave them the keys, all the while their masked faces betraying none of the surprise that they might have worn underneath.

Tsunade motioned to Sasuke, who in turn followed at her heels, his stony face not betraying anything. Sakura also followed, knowing what was going to happen. Tsunade reached the third to last cell, opened it, and motioned Sasuke in. Sasuke immediately obeyed, with such a slight sadness that none but Sakura could perceive. Tsunade sighed a small sigh, and then immediately faced Sasuke with a look of anger on her face, which she quickly wiped off. She spoke " Uchiha Sasuke, this will be your prison until and after, if ever, the attack forces that you have stated attack Konoha, at which time you will be released, to fight for Konoha. If you are alive at the end of any such attack, you will be returned to this cell, and await whatever the all knowing council decides along with Sakura and myself what your fate is. Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, understand?" Sasuke nodded. With that, Tsunade continued.

"Go completely inside the cell. Once you have done so, place both hands on the wall and wait until I say to take them off." With that, Sasuke did as he was told, and waited completely motionless. Tsunade slammed the barred door shut, rapidly formed a dozen hand seals, and laid her hand on the blank board above the cell door. When she did so, the board and bars seemed to come to life, seals that had been long unused came alive. The bars of the door turned to rock, blending in with the rock that formed the rest of the prison, leaving only a small slot for food to pass through. The Board also had seals in it, and they swirled and formed the name, **Uchiha Sasuke. **At this, the sealing jutsu was done, and Tsunade left along with Sakura.

As they passed the ANBU guard, Tsunade stopped and whispered in their captain's ear. The captain nodded, and he and another ANBU stood by the cell that contained Sasuke. Then, Sakura burst into tears she had been holding in since she had first seen Sasuke in Tsunade's office.

-------50 kilometers away------

The Akatsuki stood absolutely motionless on a mountaintop, waiting for the command. Their blonde haired, blue-eyed leader stood up, and set his hand in front of him, smiling. He lifted his index finger up, and pointed to the North. At that sign, the Akatsuki mobilized.

------25 kilometers apart from the Akatsuki-----

A tall, snaky man was chuckling to himself, seeming utterly mad. Below the point where he stood, 100 Sound Chunin and Jonin formed ranks. He cackled even harder. "You see me now. Old man! I'm about to crush your precious little village and slaughter all who inhabit it! WHAT NOW!" and with that, the 100+ 1 ninja mobilized towards the North as well. It was going to be a long, hard trek.

**_GASP! What now, what will become of the leaf village O.O? _**

**_Now, turn your attention to the bottom left corner. Press the little button. Submit that review. There now, Was that so hard (.) ?_**


	7. The Battle for Konoha

His Father's Eyes Ch. 7

**_Oh Lordy._**

_Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and always will be owned by Kishimoto-Sama. Stop rubbing it in . !_

Three days after the return of Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha was a ghost town. The lights were off, no one was in their homes or apartments, and the market district's shops were closed an boarded up, not even one customer or beggar in sight. That's just the way Tsunade wanted it. All denizens of Konoha had been relocated to the various 'safe points' around the village, and all Jonin, Chunin, and ANBU black Ops were scattered at key points in the village. It was at a point near Hokage Tower where Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, and a chained Sasuke stood standing, watching, waiting. Tsunade sighed and got ready to give the order to stand down, when all of a sudden… BOOM! An explosion and screams were heard from the gate to Konoha, and whether they were enemies or allies (The Village Hidden in the Sand had sent it's elite ninja to help), Tsunade couldn't discern. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke tensed, a look of absolute fury stamped on Sasuke's face. Naruto and Sakura wore looks of apprehension, and slight excitement. This would be the first ninja action Sakura had seen since that fateful day!

As Tsunade raised her arm to steady the ranks around the Hokage's Tower, Sakura put on her black gloves, Naruto made about 30 clones of himself, and an ANBU unlocked the shackles around Sasuke's ankles and wrists, and Sasuke rubbed them to get the circulation going again. Sakura sighed and tensed as she got ready, at least Kazuma was safe and sound with Shizune behind the Hokage's Monument. She hoped that if she and even… Sasuke died, at least he should live to see the light after this dark battle had been finished. She and the rest of the ninja around her got into jutsu stances as the booms and screams came closer… closer… closer… and the Tsunade dropped her arm as a giant purple snake reared it's ugly head above the tops of houses, and slithered closer, much to the dismay of the Sand and Leaf nin trying to stop it. Upon its head, Orochimaru/Kabuto sat, laughing in absolute crazy glee.

Sakura went forward towards the snake's under belly, as did the Narutos, Tsunade summoned Katsuya the giant Blue and white slug, and Sasuke summoned a snake only slightly smaller than the purple one, that had a beautiful mix of Snow white and pink scales. And so the fight for Konoha began!

Sakura charged a chakra bomb into one of her hands, and layed it right in the middle of its belly. The snake roared as bits of itself rained down upon the village, and started thrashing from side to side, sweeping many ninjas aside as it did so. As Naruto and his clones got close enough, each and every 15 pairs formed Wind Shurikens, and as the excess clones poofed away, struck against the snake a mighty blow. But when Sasuke and his snake got near, the snake turned around and tried to slither away. Sasuke was so not going to let Manda do that. No way. Sasuke yelled to his snake "Mantha, as soon as you get a hold of Manda, do NOT let him go until he goes away, or dies!" Mantha nodded, and latched her mighty fangs into Manda's neck, and Vice Versa. Then, Sasuke launched himself from his snake's head, to right in front of Orochimaru/ Kabuto. As soon as he landed, his battle for his life, and the rest of Konoha, truly began.

As the Sand and Leaf nin, who's thousands far outnumbered the Sound's 100 nin, picked every last Sound nin off, until none were left standing, they cheered, but as soon as they had done that, they heard another boom near the gate, and most nin left to go to the gate, including Naruto and Tsunade, atop Katsuya's great white head. But Sakura and Sasuke, plus a few sand and leaf Nin, still stood around the purple snake, trying to give Sasuke the advantage in his fight. They did. As soon as they started to attack it again, the great purple snake reared up and cursed Orochimaru a thousand times, then poofed away, as did Mantha, for she had wounds inflicted on her by Manda or stray jutsu from the Nin. As the smoke cleared, the shinobi formed a ring about the two fighters, who were by now at the climax of the battle.

Orochimaru screamed as a katana shaped Chidori pierced his right shoulder, and again as Sasuke's katana, which was Chidori charged, pierced his left shoulder, making both of his arms useless for the first time since Kabuto had healed them by giving Orochimaru his body and soul. Sasuke leaned in close to Orochimaru's face, readied to hit the final, killing blow, when the snaky man laughed, and disappeared under the ground. Sasuke roared in anger, and started randomly stabbing the ground around which he stood. He quickly composed himself, sensing that Orochimaru was far away by now, and charged towards the gate, where a giant slug and toad were fighting a downhill battle against only four, black-robed shinobi, who were laying waste to many of the supporting ninja.

Sakura rushed immediately after him, as did all but ten ANBU, who stood guard at the tower. As Sakura and Sasuke got to the gate, they immediately started forming the handseals needed for their signature jutsu, and attacked the nearest Akatsuki they could find. Sakura locked into a one-on-one battle with a blue haired woman, as Sasuke did with a young man wearing an orange mask, but the young man saw Sasuke coming, and ran far, far away from Konoha, so Sasuke took on Zetsu, the man with the horrible plant growth, and a split personality. As soon as Naruto saw them take on those two, he headed straight for the leader, and saw himself, only a lot older. Was that…. Oh. My. God! The Akatsuki leader was the supposedly long dead Fourth Hokage, or at least looked like him! As Naruto got close to the leader, he raised his hand, a giant Wind Shuriken in it, prepared to land it upon the leader's smiling face, when the leader waved his hand, still smiling, and all the Akatsuki vanished into thin air, all sporting great wounds.

The ninja of Sand and Leaf cheered, the ANBU tore off their masks, threw them in the air, and all of Konoha let out a great sigh of relief. But as Sakura, Naruto, and even Sasuke cheered along with them, something caught Sakura's eye. It was Tsunade, whose slug had long poofed away, standing with her mouth wide open. Sakura went over to her, reaching out a hand, when Tsunade fell, a great slash. Stretching from her right shoulder to left hip, and she was bleeding freely! Sakura panicked. Sakura felt for a pulse, found it, however weakly it was beating. She also quickly examined Tsunade, and she found out miraculously, that all her vital organs had been missed.

Sakura would have cried with relief, but Sasuke came and gently took Tsunade out of her arms, and rushed toward the hospital, yelling to Sakura to "round up as many medical shinobi you can!" with a concerned look upon his face, tinged with horror.

So, Sakura rushed around, pulled a dozen medical ninja away, and ran towards the hospital after Sasuke, following a trail of Tsunade's blood to the doors. Sakura burst in, saw Shizune barking orders, a silent Kazuma in a small crib by her side, clearly stunned by all the noise and activity. Shizune saw Sakura as well, and motioned her to one of the OR's, never stopping her stream. Sakura burst into the OR , quickly scrubbed her hands, and rushed over to Tsunade, who was lying on a metal table, medical ninja rushing about her, attaching tubes as they did. And, as the battle for Konoha ending, the battle for Tsunade's life started.

**_Dun dun dun! What happens next I wonder? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	8. Tsunade

His Father's eyes Ch. 8

**_GASP!_**

Sakura and about ten other medical Nin were rushing around inside a small OR. She kept checking various tubes and monitors, but they were the same, even after four hours of operating. She started to cry hot, salty tears, and quickly tried to wipe them away with her wrist, but with little effect. She set her face into an expression of grim determination. She had to be strong… for Tsunade!

…

As Sasuke sat in a small, metal chair, he got the impression he was not wanted at this place. Naruto kept looking over at him and glaring, Ino looked outright hostile, Kiba and Akamaru were trying not to stare, and Shizune was the only one looking at him with even a small bit of kindness in her expression. Sasuke sighed. He didn't blame his former (maybe future) comrades. He kind of hated himself as well. However, he was going to sit and wait this out stoically, for however long it took, for the one he had done so much wrong to try and save the one who had shown him mercy when he had deserved none.

…

Sakura was rushing around, grabbing liquids, candles, and jars of things that she didn't want to know the ingredients to, and ran over to Tsunade's side. She hurriedly filled the tubes attached to her beloved sensei's near lifeless body, and opened some of the jars. As she did this, the other Meds were rushing around, placing and lighting candles everywhere. Sakura dipped a small wooden spoon into one of the jars, checked the label on the jar, and smeared the stuff onto Tsunade's chest. She allowed herself a sigh as Tsunade's vitals inched slowly up.

…

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, you could have cut the tension with a knife. Sasuke shifted in his seat as everyone continued to glare at him. Naruto was the first one to break the silence. "Teme, why'd you come back? Wouldn't you rather have stayed with all of your musical pals and played with your snakes?" Sasuke couldn't believe the words that came out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto, who years before would have given anything to have Sasuke back. Sasuke, however, didn't respond. He shifted in his seat again and remained silent as the grave.

…

The whole OR erupted in chaos. Tsunade's vitals were spiraling downward, and nobody had a clue what to do. Nobody but Sakura, who rapidly formed hand signs and laid her glowing palms upon Tsunade's pale, slightly cold, brow. Tsunade's vitals were still low, but at least Sakura had them stable, and rising back up to a safe level. Sakura heaved another sigh of relief, and stuck her hands back into the still open wound that stretched across her sensei's body. This wasn't going to be easy.

…

Back in the waiting room, the stillness was stifling. Sasuke stood up and started pacing up and down the halls. Ino stopped him as he neared her. She pulled him aside, out of earshot of the others, and whispered in his ear. "How come you weren't pacing for the half a day that Sakura was in labor? Huh? How come you did what you did to _my best friend_?" Sasuke gently pulled away, with a look of extreme hurt and guilt upon his handsome face. He walked back to his chair and sat down, trying to keep tears out of his eyes.

…

Half of Tsunade's wound had been treated and stitched up, when Sakura noticed something strange. The other half of her wound was bleeding freely again. Sakura stopped the bleeding, and was waved over to a monitor by one of the other medics. What she saw was strange. Tsunade's body looked like it was on the mend, but the chakra flow to her heart was slowing down. Sakura raised her eyebrow, about to tell the medic how to get it going normally again, when all of a sudden, it completely _stopped_. Sakura and the rest of the meds rushed over to the metal table Tsunade was lying on, and got back to work. Sakura was trying not to burst into tears.

…

Rejoining the tea party going on in the waiting room, it was absolutely _delightful_. Sasuke and his chair had migrated to a corner, and all of the others were in the opposite corner, staring at him with disdain in their eyes. Slowly, Naruto walked over to a chair near Sasuke's, and sat down. He turned to face the solemn Uchiha, and started to talk. "Tem… I mean, Sasuke, why didn't you fight against us? Have you really come back? Why didn't you use that cursed seal of yours?"

Sasuke slowly turned to face the Kyubi's Jinchurikki, and Naruto was shocked to find him close to tears. "You have no _idea _what that bastard made me do, Naruto. You have no idea what it's done to me, staying with him as long as I did." With that, the once stony Uchiha started to cry, and reached up to the cloth of his shirt above his left shoulder.

Naruto wondered why the shirt had such a high collar. He quickly found out. As Sasuke pulled the cloth down, it revealed… nothing! Sasuke had had the cursed seal removed! And not to long ago, because the scar tissue around the area where it had been was still raw and red! There was a collective gasp from the other corner of the room, and Sasuke's tears flowed freely.

…

Sakura also had tears streaming down her face, but that wasn't stopping her. Sakura was still at Tsunade's wound, having quickly gotten rid of whatever had blocked the chakra flow to her heart, and was stopping the bleeding as fast as she could. Her hands glowed green, life giving chakra pumping through them. She heaved a sigh of relief, and Tsunade's wound stopped bleeding. Sakura quickly sutured the wound shut, hand and needle one as they blurred out of sight. And for some reason, Sakura started to cry harder.

…

The waiting room was no longer full of tension. Everyone from the corner opposite Sasuke's had rushed over to the Uchiha after he had revealed his shoulder. There were a couple of awkward back pats from Kiba and Naruto, a lick on the hand from a whimpering Akamaru, and a stare from Ino, her green eyes HUGE. Shizune quickly waved them away, and sat next to the still slightly weeping Uchiha. She put her small, delicate hand over Sasuke's comparatively big one, and sighed. She was about to ask him where, when, and by whom he had gotten the seal removed, but all heads turned as they heard a door slammed open.

Sakura stood sobbing in the doorway to the OR. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to control herself, but she just couldn't. Everyone rushed over to her, anxious to hear news and to comfort her. Naruto ran towards Sakura, about to give her a hug, but Sasuke got there first. The Uchiha swept her up in his arms, and instantly Sakura calmed down. As both of them realized people were watching, they sprang apart like rabbits, both blushing slightly.

Sakura took a deep breath. She had indeed calmed down, but a few, brave, tears were traveling down her beautiful face. She took another breath. "Tsunade… The Godaime Hokage of the village Hidden in the leaves… is…is" At this, Sakura started weeping again. But the strangest thing happened. She was smiling! They weren't tears, mourning for her dear sensei. They were tears of joy! Tsunade had lived! Everyone rushed to Sakura and gave her a group hug.

That is, other than the Uchiha, who smiled, shook his head, and showed himself back to the Hokage's Tower.

----A week later---

Tsunade, Sakura, and the Hokage's Council sat around a large round table. Tsunade still looked pale, and pain crossed her face every once in a while, but at least she was alive. She would be ever grateful for her student and 'little sister' Sakura, and even to the Uchiha. Right, Sasuke, the reason they were all gathered.

The head of the Council raised his hand, calling for silence among those gathered. The old man waited for silence. As he got it, he took a breath. "All opposed to this punishment" No hands were raised. "All for" Every hand in the room, including the man's went up. Sakura and Tsunade heaved a collective sigh of relief, and got up and left to tell the Uchiha his fate.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	9. The Story

His Father's Eyes Ch. 9

**_silently cries_**

Sakura's heart was beating wildly against the cage that was her ribs. She was anxious to tell Sasuke his punishment and be done with it. She watched her sensei Tsunade take each step down into the cold, dank depths that were the Hokage's Tower's dungeon with caution. Sakura smiled in spite of herself. She was elated that she had helped to save her sensei's life, but saddened to know it would leave a permanent scar on Tsunade.

Sakura heard Tsunade's step quicken as they got to the doorway that led to Sasuke's cell. The ANBU on duty nodded at Tsunade, unlocked the door, and stood aside. Tsunade motioned the ANBU to stand at ease, and moved through the doorway. The instant they passed through, the ANBU locked the door behind him. Sakura's heart beat even more erratically as they neared the Uchiha's cell. She didn't want to tell him. No matter what he had done to her, nobody deserved what was coming to Sasuke.

Tsunade planted her feet firmly, and stood before the stone wall. She rapidly formed a complicated sequence of hand seals, and placed a glowing red hand on the board above the stone. The board came to life, the name on it breaking up into tiny seal marks. As the board transformed, so did the stone beneath it. The grey, cold stone, was morphing back into a small, wooden door with a tiny barred window in the middle. Through this window, Sakura could see the Uchiha staring straight through it, a hint of apprehension dancing in his onyx eyes.

Tsunade pushed the door open, and the Uchiha quickly stood up off his cot, and looked straight at Tsunade. Tsunade cleared her throat, and Sakura knew what was coming. "Uchiha Sasuke, your week's detention is now over." At this Sasuke looked slightly relieved, but Tsunade cleared her throat again. "However, the wise Hokage's Council , myself, and Sakura Haruno, have decided what is to become of you." As this was elaborated, Sakura decided it was time to get acquainted better with her standard issued ninja boots.

"Your punishment shall be 6 months on a solo mission." Sakura pretended to be very interested in a tiny speck of dirt near her toes. "This mission will take place wherever it leads you. This mission might kill you, might scar you, and there's a slight chance that it will go off without a hitch."

"Your mission is to infiltrate Akatsuki." Sakura scrubbed at the dirt vigorously with her nail. "But not just as your standard grunt. As Uchiha Itachi, your deceased brother." Tsunade looked Sasuke straight in the eye. Sakura quickly looked up into his eyes, and saw a mix of shock, anger, and sadness at this revelation. Tsunade however, did not.

"You leave for this mission in six hours. Uzumaki Naruto will be waiting at the gates with supplies, and give you the location of where the Akatsuki were last seen. Understood?" The Uchiha nodded slightly. Sasuke looked down at Sakura, surprised to catch her staring at him. Sakura looked quickly away. Tsunade cleared her throat again.

" If you betray the Leaf Village in anyway, I will mark you as a Missing Nin, and the hunters who bring you back, alive or dead, will be handsomely rewarded." Tsunade glanced at Sakura, saddened. " I will give you two hours to say any goodbyes, gather your weapons from the ANBU, and then report back to me to be fully briefed on your objective. Understand?" Sasuke nodded again.

Tsunade sighed and left, giving one last, meaningful look to Sakura. As she did so, Sakura got up and left as well, Sasuke following with a few feet between them. Sakura went through the doors, and quickly sped up in the direction of Tsunade's apartment, noticing Sasuke following, but not stopping.

As Sakura reached the door to the shared apartment, she turned around and stared blankly at Sasuke, who took a few paces back. Sakura quickly broke the stare as soon as she had initiated it, and unlocked the door. The sounds that greeted Sasuke and Sakura as they entered were a little disconcerting. Sasuke heard a baby's laughter, a dog's happy bark, baby talk, and the shuffling of worried feet upon the wooden floors.

What he saw surprised him. His son was riding on top of a huge, white dog with brown ears, and a couple of young men were standing about and laughing, while one was sitting on the floor and muttering about " How troublesome" this activity was. Naruto raced after the dog, and plucked Kazuma off of it's back, and started to whirl around the living room with Kazuma in his hands. Sasuke was about to step in and take his son out of the Baka's grip, but Naruto noticed him first. He stopped in his tracks, and handed the gurgling baby to Sakura, and shouted to his friends " Come on guys, lets go have fun somewhere else!" Naruto laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and gave him a meaningful look, and quickly the three boys were out of the apartment. As did Shizune, who quickly made her exit after recognizing the young man.

Sasuke sighed, and sat down on an uncomfortable wooden chair. Sakura went to a small crib that sat in a corner and put the now sleeping Kazuma into it. Sasuke was amazed at how much the boy looked like himself, and at how much he acted like his mother. After Sakura had laid the almost one year old in his crib, she sat on the sofa across from Sasuke's chair. She put her chin in her hand and waited.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and started to talk in a small voice. "Sakura, let me start by saying that what happened was not of my own will." At this Sakura snorted, but nevertheless, Sasuke continued. As he told Sakura the story, he saw it unfold before his own eyes.

_ Sasuke was in front of Orochimaru, on his knees and gasping for breath .The gaunt, snaky man laughed evilly and kicked Sasuke, forcing him to lie on his side. Orochimaru, still chuckling bent down, and inclined his mouth towards Sasuke's ear. He whispered "Sasuke-kun, you do know that even if you don't do this willingly, you will do it anyways, right?" Orochimaru knew he didn't. He touched the throbbing cursed seal on Sasuke's neck, which spread from it's originating point to the rest of his body, making it grey, and his hair grew out as wings formed on his back. Sasuke gasped in pain, and then went stiff. He stood up, totally emotionless, and awaited instruction. Orochimaru chuckled. "Have fun, Sasuke. Tell Sakura to have a nice birthday for me will you?" Orochimaru started to laugh madly as the Sasuke who wasn't quite himself flew out of the cave._

Sasuke stopped at that point, as he knew Sakura could fill in the blanks. He looked up at Sakura, and saw her shaking where she sat as her body was racked by sobs. Sasuke stood up quietly and sat down next to Sakura. He placed one of his lean, strong arms across Sakura's shoulders, and held her tight. Then, the Uchiha's handsome face was marred by tears.

….

Sakura stared at the spot near the gate where Sasuke had just stood. She silently cried, and turned to go to her apartment. At least Kazuma would cheer her up, keep her company for the next few months. She pressed the small key in her hand, which was normal save for the Uchiha crest emblazoned on it, and strode towards a direction that was totally out of the way of Tsunade's apartment. She was going to a place that hadn't been occupied for 8 years.

**_Please Review! Authors thrive on feedback!_**


	10. Uchiha Manor

His Father's Eyes Ch. 10

**_Warning: Cuteness to follow . !_**

Sakura was out of breath by the time she reached her destination. Her destination was a gate that was once ornate and polished, but was now rusty and breaking in some places. She recognized the Uchiha crest, and fit the small key into the lock. She held her breath as the rusty gate slowly opened, and she hoped it wouldn't fall apart then and there.

What she saw made her let her breath out and gasp. It was like a mini Konoha! There were buildings everywhere, crowded onto the main street running through the compound. Many of them were shops, while a couple of them looked like apartment buildings. Sakura started crying though, when she saw what state they were in.

Many of them had sagging roofs, the doors were all shut tight, and she was sure that she would disturb a couple hundred families of vermin if she opened a door. She wiped the tears away and continued towards her real destination. As she did so, her heart was breaking. There were bits of ANBU caution tape fluttering in the breeze, plastic shopping bags were rolling around, and all of the shop windows were boarded up. Sakura could only imagine what had happened here 11 years ago. She shuddered at the thought, and slowed as she neared the place that her visit was all about.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened. The manor looked like it had been untouched by the desolation of the rest of the compound, during the 8 years of its disuse. Sakura walked up to the front door, fit the key in the lock (Sakura wondered if it would open any and every door in this place), and turned the doorknob. Sakura gasped as the door opened and revealed what was on the inside.

The old hardwood floors were polished so much, she could see her own reflection! As she walked further into the foyer, she was even more amazed! There were vases of fresh Sakura blossoms on every brightly polished table, rugs lay in strategic places on the floor, and Sakura thought it all smelled like lemons. She stood around and admired the splendor of it all, and then moved towards what she thought was the great room.

Her jade eyes widened even further as she saw it. The kitchen had been recently cleaned, the granite countertops sparkled, and as she went through the cupboards and fridge, she was shocked to find that they were fully stocked with fresh food (and unexpired packaged food)! As she turned her gaze towards the part of the room where a lot of the furniture was, she almost dropped dead!

There were several leather, comfy-looking easy chairs, a HUGE leather sofa and a… BABY CRIB?!? Sakura started crying, but if they were happy tears or sad ones, she herself wasn't quite sure. As she admired the T.V. and bookshelves, she saw a hallway out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards it and decided to explore a bit.

She reached the first door and looked in. It was a small, nicely furnished guest room, but it didn't really interest Sakura, so she moved down the hallway. After looking into about five more guest rooms, she reached a polished wooden door, decorated with a lovingly carved Sakura tree. She hesitatingly grabbed the doorknob, and turned it. When she saw what was inside, she started to cry again. She wiped away the tears, and entered the room.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head when they surveyed the room. There was a large canopy bed pushed against one wall, a lighted vanity table a couple of feet away from it, a very large desk, a walk in closet (had Sakura died and gone to heaven?), and a baby crib in a corner. Tears dripped down Sakura's face as she examined the mobile above it. The mobile had a carved, pink chibi slug at the top, a purple chibi snake in the middle, and even a small orange chibi fox at the bottom. Sakura smiled, wiped her tears away, and examined her bed.

It had a white and light pink comforter, pink sheets, and about 10 pillows arranged at the head of it. She sat down on it, and sighed. _**How long had Sasuke been in Konoha without being detected anyway?**_ She wondered. Something small and white caught the corner of her eye. She reached over and picked it up off of the pillow where it had been lain, and looked at the front of it. It was a small note with _**Sakura**_ written on the front in Sasuke's long, flowing handwriting. Sakura once again cried as she read the short letter.

_** Sakura, **_it started _**I hope you are pleased by my gift to you and my son. **_Sakura rubbed her eyes. _**I hope you have forgiven me at least halfway. My will was weak, and I'm sorry. I have been in Konoha for two months now, going about in Disguise Jutsu, **_Sakura was surprised at this development. _**And worked all of the while on your (and maybe someday our) manor. **_Sakura smiled, and then kept reading. _**I know I will once again be absent for the duration of six months, but when I return I will never desert you, our son, the dobe, or Konoha ever again. I hope to explain my intentions to both you and Tsunade, if you will listen, upon my return to the village. **_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**P.S. Please visit the Sakura tree by the lake. The blossoms are almost as beautiful as your smiling face.**_

Sakura was touched by the letter, and folded it back up before putting it in her pocket. By now, she had this big grin on her face, and got up to go to the lake, which she knew from Sasuke's descriptions when they were still together in team seven, was Sasuke's favorite place on the compound.

---a 1/2 hour later, at sunset----

Sakura sat underneath the blossoming cherry tree, enjoying the reflection of the fiery setting sun on the lake's surface, the breeze playing with her long, pink locks. Sakura sighed, and opened the box she had found under the tree's swaying branches when she had reached the lake. She hadn't opened it until now because she was nervous to see what it was. As she lifted the lid, her eyes widened so big you couldn't see the whites.

Lying folded up in the box was the most beautiful kimono she had seen. She laid it gently down on the cool grass, and admired it. It was light (almost white) pink, and had sakura trees stitched all over it, cranes flying through the sky around them. She admired the front a couple more minutes, then turned it over to look at the back. She almost fainted as she saw what adorned it. The red and white fan that was the Uchiha family crest.

----six months later----

Konohamaru was once again on gate duty, bored and reading this month's JUMP for the umpteenth time. He sighed and gazed out of the guardhouse's single window, seeing only trees and pouring rain. Then he caught movement a short way in front of him, took his umbrella, and ventured outside to see who or what it was.

He walked slowly over to where he had seen the movement. What he saw caused him to nearly panic. It was Uchiha Sasuke, barely standing and catching his breath. He collapsed on the ground before Konohamaru reached him, cut badly and bleeding heavily. He radioed Konoha Hospital and told them that they had a wounded that had just entered the gates, and that Tsunade would be needed. He then lifted the surprisingly light Uchiha into his arms and dashed towards the hospital, wondering how Naruto Onii-chan and Sakura-sama would react.

**_Dun dun dun O.O ! What will happen to Sasuke? How will Sakura react? Where's my cheeseburger? Pbft, anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! I need feedback! Plus, if you review, I'll give you a cookie . !_**


	11. WHAAAAAAT oo?

His Father's Eyes Ch. 11

**_Cries Sooo... BEAUTIFUUUUL ! aaaaw..._**

Sakura burst panting through the doors of Konoha Hospital's ICU, holding a very confused 2 year old in her arms. As she neared the waiting room, she hurriedly handed the baby to Naruto, who sat _very_ close to Hinata, and looked a bit flushed. She then ran over to the OR right across from the aforementioned waiting room, and started sobbing.

Sasuke lay on the cold, metal table, tubes poking into his frail looking body, his eyes closed and his brow sweating, his usually pale face white as marble. 5 medical ANBU were working hard to get him onto a gurney without damaging him, and one spotted the weeping Sakura in the doorway, whispered to a teammate, and broke away from the crowd.

The ANBU walked slowly, an arm outstretched almost as if the ANBU it belonged to was her best friend. It locked onto Sakura's elbow with an iron grip, and tried to tow her away from the scene, but forgot that she had been trained by one of the Sannin.

Sakura instantly grabbed the ANBU's wrist with her free hand, and twisted it hard. She heard a voice that sounded strangely like Ino's gasp in pain as the bones splintered, but quickly made her way towards the gurney. She looked down at Sasuke's pail, handsome, and the tears started to pour harder as she saw his face contorted in pain. Sakura leaned down over it slowly, and kissed him on the lips, which got a couple of almost inaudible gasp from the ANBU.

It was then that Sakura noticed Tsunade, who had just gotten back from cleaning the medical instruments when Sakura had arrived. Her face was tired and shadowed with sadness, and she walked towards Sakura, then past her, signaling the ANBU to follow her with Sasuke. Sakura watched as the OR emptied out, then slowly walked a couple of feet behind the procession as the marched over to a single ICU room.

Sakura tried to follow them into the room, but just then, Tsunade stood in the doorway, shaking her head at Sakura and ushered her away from the door. Tsunade took her aside in the waiting room, which had gotten more crowded since Sakura had rushed past it. It now held Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Neji in addition too the grim looking Naruto and Hinata. Sakura noticed that the two were now holding hands, and arched an eyebrow at Naruto as Tsunade led her into a secluded corner.

Tsunade took a deep breath and sighed, almost as if Sakura wasn't there. She then looked into Sakura's jade eyes with her honey brown ones and started to speak. "Sakura… Sasuke is in a semi-stable state, but he's still very weak, and will have a scar for the rest of his life." Sakura heaved a sigh of relief at this, but Tsunade wasn't finished. "However, he came back with something in the small pouch at his side. It was a mask." Sakura got confused at this revelation. It was a mask. So?

"But not an ordinary mask. It was orange, with one hole on the right side for an eye." Sakura was even more confused. She had seen the mask before but couldn't place it. She thought for a second. _**Hmmm… who would wear a mask like that… OH MY GOD! **_Tsunade started speaking as soon as she had seen the look of realization dawned on Sakura's face. "Yes that's right, Tobi of the Akatsuki. Why he had it, we're not quite sure. But Sasuke arrived at this hospital in a semi-coma…" Tsunade paused, and Sakura's face was alarmed. "That's right, Sakura-chan, it was induced by the sharingan eye, possessed only by the Uchiha clan." And then everything went black for Sakura.

---- 1 hour later ----

Sakura had been quickly revived from her blackout with smelling salts, waking up to the shouts of a worried Naruto, Hinata standing by his side looking frantic. She quickly stood up from the floor, and walked over to the small, metal chair, and sat down in it, totally numb. It was in this chair that Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, who had ran over to her from the door to Sasuke's room, Kazuma being left to the gentle Hinata's care.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Tsunade baa-sama says that she wants you in Sasuke's room RIGHT NOW!" After this had been said, Naruto plopped into the chair that Sakura had quickly vacated, and was joined by a happy looking Hinata, who was bouncing Kazuma up and down on her knee. Despite his worry and sadness, Naruto grinned and quickly kissed Hinata on her cheek.

---- In Sasuke's room----

Sakura sat by Sasuke's bedside, tears leaving tracks on her face. A now alert Sasuke alternated between moaning in pain and screaming Sakura's name to no one, sometimes in happiness, sometimes whispering it lovingly, and sometimes shouting it like he was angry at some one Sakura couldn't see. It was during one of these rants, Sakura suddenly had an idea. _**Why hadn't I thought of this before! I'm such an IDIOT! **_Sakura quickly raised a glowing hand over Sasuke's face, and laid it lightly on Sasuke's brow. Sasuke quieted down, and Sakura could feel is body relax as her healing charka flowed through it.

Sakura waited a few moments, and then slowly took her hand away. Suddenly, Sasuke's own hand shot out from under the hospital bed's sheets. He grabbed Sakura's arm, and towed her down with it so her ear was next to his mouth. It was then that Tsunade walked into the room, looking surprised at this development. She was about to knock Sasuke out, when he raised his hand, as if calling for silence. He then turned slightly towards Sakura, and whispered her name over and over again, his voice husky.

Sakura started to cry again, thinking that what she had done hadn't made a difference at all. But it had. Sasuke stopped talking, and cleared his throat. He then spoke loud enough for Tsunade to hear. " Haruno Sakura… Will you marry me?" Sasuke then released a now stunned Sakura, and sitting up in his bed, looked at her with an almost blank expression, except for a slight, hopeful smile.

Sakura looked at him with her eyes wide as saucers, and leaned slightly away from him. Then, so hard that Sasuke thought his ribs would break; Sakura hugged him with no abandon. She then slightly relaxed her grip around Sasuke's torso, and whispered (albeit loud enough for Tsunade to hear). "Uchiha Sasuke, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!" Tsunade smiled slightly at Sasuke, as if giving her blessing.

Sakura drew back from Sasuke, tears, now of joy, running freely down her face, and smiled a smile of pure, unmarred joy. Sasuke then grinned, shut his eyes, and called out. "Dobe, I know you and the rest of Konoha are there, you may enter now if you must." Tsunade then walked over to the door, and opened it so fast that Naruto and Kiba fell face down onto the room's tiled floor. Then Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Ino (whom had a bandaged wrist Sakura realized with guilt) appeared behind them, having been smart enough to move away from the door as soon as they heard Sasuke.

Ino ran over to Sakura, and crushed her in a hug almost as strong as the one Sakura had given to Sasuke. She then drew back from Sakura, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she winced in pain. Naruto then strode straight towards Sasuke, looking uncharacteristically serious.

He shut his eyes, and then spoke directly to Sasuke. "Teme, you know that I love Sakura-chan like the little sister I never had, and I want you to know that if you **EVER** hurt her again, you will have myself and a thousand shadow clones to answer to. Got it?" Naruto glared at Sasuke with mock severity, a grin tugging at the corners of his seemingly dead serious face.

Sasuke nodded at Naruto, seemingly about to pee his pants with fear. Naruto then grinned his trademark happy-go-lucky grin at the Uchiha, and crushed him in a bear hug. He laughed and said "So when's the wedding?"

----That night, around 11 p.m. ----

Sakura sighed as the rain poured down onto the roof of the apartment. It was a sigh that contained many emotions. Happiness, love, apprehension, fear, and many more. She sighed again and shouted towards the kitchen "Ino, you slow piglet, is that popcorn finished yet!?" Of course, she didn't mean the piglet part, but it brought her back to her days as a genin, when all was happy and clear. Now, in her 20th year of life, everything was confused and opaque.

Ino laughed as she entered her living room, a humungous bowl of popcorn in her arms. "Yes, you fat billboard brow, your hunger can now be satiated!" Sakura smiled and laughed, the curlers in her soft, pink hair bouncing. Ino sat down, laid the sea of popcorn down next to the bowls of other snacks, and looked at Sakura, her green eyes dancing.

"So… I guess you finally beat me, eh Sakura-hime?" Ino was referring back to the competition for Sasuke between herself and Sakura that dated back to their days at the Academy. Sakura laughed and smiled at Ino. "I guess I have, Ino-chan." Sakura smiled even wider. "But at least now you have Shikamaru-kun." Ino eyes widened in surprise. Sakura laughed. "Yeah, that's right, I know you two got married at a shotgun ceremony five months ago. Don't deny it." Ino's look of surprise turned to one of utter bliss.

"Yeah I did. Got a problem with it? Shika and I are madly in love, and guess what?" Sakura arched her eyebrows at Ino, wondering how that admirer of clouds could show anything but boredom. "Whaaaat?" Sakura said sarcastically. Ino's eyes crinkled up, and she was now wiggling around in her spot on the floor. She couldn't keep it from her best friend any longer. "I'M PREGNANT!!!" Ino squealed. Sakura's eyes widened so much that Ino thought they could explode at any moment.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Sakura's mouth dropped open, seemingly reaching the floor. Ino laughed and laughed at her friend, absolutely delighted. Sakura then composed herself (slightly) and arched her eyebrows at the giggling blonde sitting across from her. "Oh really? You're telling ME, your best friend and mother of a two year old, this JUST NOW!?" Ino giggled some more and nodded. Sakura couldn't help but be curious. "How long now?" "About … four months…" Ino grinned. Sakura grinned back. She had noticed that Ino's shirts no longer quite fit. "Anything else you'd like to tell me? Are you secretly a brunette? Do you have some sort of hideous malformation on your pinky toe? HAVE YOU JOINED THE YAKUZA!!!??!"

Ino and Sakura burst out laughing at the same time. They continued on the rest of the night, trading gossip and secrets like they were twelve again, doing each other's hair and nails as they talked. They gorged themselves on junk food and soda with abandon, occasionally attacked each other in popcorn fights, everything carefree, the revelry only occasionally broken by the telephone, Hinata asking Sakura how to change Kazuma's diapers, what he was allowed to eat, and how to get the burping vomit out of her hair. Yes, this was actually turning out to be the best day of Sakura's life.

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed nicely! doles out warm snickerdoodles to nice reviewers throws burnt oatmeal raisins at flamers_**

**_Escalus: Care to spread anymore happiness, Sunshine ?_**

**_P.S. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed! I seriously need feedback! The reason it took so long for this Chapter to be written was because I was stuck. I will tell you that I occasionally need help to get out of the hole that is writer's block! That and It might be another week or two 'til the next chapter! School starts this Monday! THANKS FOR READING AND BEING AWESOME !_**

**_- Ellen :3 Simpson_**


	12. Marriage

**_Okay guys, here it is! I hope you really enjoy it (I spent many a day in my school library working on it ! )_**

**_PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE Read+Review!!!_**

**His Father's Eyes Ch. 12**

"What do you mean he proposed!!!?" Sakura's mouth dropped open for the umpteenth time that week. "I thought the baka would never get up the nerve to actually **ASK**!!!" A blushing Hinata sat across from Sakura, twiddling her thumbs. Sakura and Hinata sat in a small, virtually unknown café in Konoha's market district. It had been a month or so since Sasuke had formally proposed, and Sakura had not so graciously accepted (Sasuke still winced if she poked his ribs in the right spot). And the news Sakura had just received was just a wee bit staggering.

"The reason I asked, Sakura-chan, is because N-naruto wanted to know if…" Sakura raised her eyebrow at her friend that was sitting across the table. "Spit it out, Hinata." Sakura coaxed. "Well… Naruto-kun was wondering if we could do a double wedding with you and S-s-sasuke…" Hinata stuttered as she finished her request. Sakura didn't have to think on her reply for very long. She jumped up and said, "OF COURSE, Hinata! Naruto and you were such a big help to me, how could I say no?" Hinata looked just a little bit shocked. "B-but S-s-sasuke…" Sakura interrupted her, "Hinata, Sasuke knows as well as I do how much you helped me. There is no way that he would ever object!" Hinata thanked Sakura ,and they heard a tap on the window of the café. They both turned to look, and saw the grinning face of Naruto. When Sakura saw his expression, she knew Naruto had used some sort of spying jutsu to listen in. All three of them walked, talked and laughed until they reached Uchiha manor. Then, the planning of one of the biggest weddings Konoha had ever seen began.

----4 months later----

"Sakura-chan, stop fidgeting like that!" a very fat, pregnant Yamanaka-Nara Ino shouted at her best friend as she did her hair up for a night on the town. The soon to be Uchiha Sakura couldn't stop wiggling around in her chair (think a two month old puppy) because it was her last night as a bachelorette! "Ino-hime, why can't we just leave my hair down and get the heck out of your house!" Sakura almost screamed so loud that it would wake the former Hokages.

Temari, TenTen, and Hinata (getting her hair done by TenTen), all stifled giggles as Ino gave Sakura a one of the dirtiest looks ever. Ino finished, sighed, straightened up, and proclaimed, "My masterpiece is finished!" The aforementioned masterpiece was truly what Ino proclaimed it to be. Sakura's long, pink locks were now a series of French Braids twisted into one big braid, and Sakura was glowing. Sakura stood up, as did Hinata (her hair was much simpler), and the group moved outward and onward into the night.

---- About 3miles and 1 ½ hours later----

"Ino, don't make me go in there!" Sakura's voice broke as Ino pulled herself and Hinata towards the door to (the rest of the group was following quite willingly) a "bar" . Sakura turned, pinched Ino's arm, and wiggled out of the vice-grip on her arm. "Aw, come on Sakura-chan, it's your last night as a 'free woman' ! We have to do _**something**_!" Ino whined. "How about we just go see a movie? I'm really not up for this… place…" Sakura said and a beet-red Hinata nodded in agreement. Ino looked towards Temari and TenTen , who just shrugged. Ino sighed and said "Fine, but only if it's the type that Kakashi-sempai and Jiraiya-sama see." Sakura and Hinata gulped, but nodded their assent. And so, the small group of kunoichi tore off towards the cinema.

---- With the "Boys"----

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji were strolling around, bar hopping, being generally boring and talking. "So, Shikamaru, I hear you knocked up Yamanaka, eh? Nice." Naruto guffawed at a joke privy only to himself. The laughter soon stopped as Naruto adopted a pose similar to that of a prima ballerina. Sasuke allowed himself a small laugh while the other young men went into hysterics, Kiba (along with Akamaru) rolling around on the ground, tears streaming from their eyes. Shikamaru chuckled and let his shadow recede from an indignant Naruto as the group quieted down.

Sasuke led the group towards a quaint, quiet, tavern. The young men sat down at a table while Naruto ordered a round of sake. As the sake came, the normally quiet Aburame Shino asked "So, Sasuke, when did you know you loved Sakura-san?" Naruto spurted out the contents of his sake cup and Sasuke calmly answered the unexpected question asked of him. "When Sakura, that dobe sitting next to me, and myself were in the second round of the Chunin Exams." Sasuke paused for a short while, allowing that information to sink in then continued. "Naruto and I were completely out of it. I had a fever, we were in the middle of the Forest of Death, and Sakura stood watch over Naruto and I. Then those Sound genin attacked us, and Sakura didn't falter. She held her own, cutting the long hair, which had been so treasured by her, off, to protect her teammates. When Team Ino-Sika-Cho intervened, by the way thank you Shikamaru-san, she was still on guard. And then when that _**mark" **_Sasuke spat out the word like he would have poison "activated, she was the only one who could've gotten me out of the state I was in. That's when I knew I loved her."

The group was dead silent, and then Naruto said " I first knew I loved Hinata when…" Naruto was cut short buy Neji, who had cuffed the side of his head and said "Baka! You didn't even notice her until a year ago!" The silence had broken, and the group was once again very comfortable and merry.

The rest of the night was spent by both groups laughing, talking, sharing, and more than a little blushing. And then it was Wedding Day.

---- 1 p.m. the next day----

Sasuke and Naruto stood along with their best/groomsmen at the alter awaiting their brides. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the amount and variety of the people filling in the foldable chairs set up by the Uchiha Estate Lake. The list was as follows: Feudal lords of the lands of Fire and Wind, the Kazekage (Gaara), all of the Jonin, Chunin, and a select few Genin of Konoha/Suna, and all a manner of the citizens of Konoha.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke nudged Naruto with his elbow and whispered "Hey, Dobe, if your eyes get any bigger they might pop out and land on a wedding guest. By the way, most of them are here to see my wedding, not yours, so don't let it go to your head." Sasuke smirked as the young man that was like a brother to him stuck his tongue out. Even so, Naruto's eyes just got wider and wider.

----Uchiha Manor, with the women----

Ino was dabbing at the corners of her eyes, as were Tsunade and Kurenai, as Sakura came downstairs with Hinata in tow. They were both in long, flowing, almost gossamer-thin wedding gowns (Sakura's had no back). Sakura's hair was flat down her back, with little red and white ribbons intertwined throughout. Hinata's hair was in a partial bun, half of it hanging out and cascading down like a waterfall. Both wore little makeup, as Sakura had a feeling that later tears (both happy and sad) would ruin it.

Sakura's matron of honor was Tsunade, and Hinata's was Kurenai, TenTen as (Hinata's) bridesmaid, and Ino as (Sakura's) bridesmaid. As Tsunade, Kurenai, and Ino threw away their tissues, Sakura sighed and said "Well, it's now or never." Ino ran to tell the orchestra (Sasuke's idea) to start the march in about two minutes. After she did that, Ino grabbed TenTen and ran towards their places near the alter. Hinata's lip was trembling. Sakura saw her out of the corner of her eye and gave her a swift, strong hug. "Hinata, it's going to be fine. Save the tears for the reception." Sakura grinned, as did Hinata. They took their places at the archway leading to the lake, heard the music play, and walked.

----2 hours later----

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" Sasuke sighed and smiled a smile that melted every female wedding guest's heart "I do." The priest smiled. "Haruno Sakura, do you take Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband?" Sakura smiled serenely "I do." The priest dabbed at his eyes (he thought it was so beautiful, their love). "Please wait a moment. Hyuuga Hinata, do you take Uzumaki Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband?" Hinata blushed "I-I-I-I… yes!"

The priest chuckled lightly. Then he turned to face Naruto, looked him up and down and said "Uzumaki Naruto, do you…" Naruto kinda jumped and interrupted the priest. "HELL YEAH!" and as he said it, Naruto swept Hinata off of her feet, and proceeded to "kiss" her (if you could even call it something so much less violent then what it actually was). The crowd broke wildly into applause, Hinata chucked her bouquet, and the priest looked disgusted/put out, muttering "You may now kiss the bride", and walked away from the alter. Then, Sasuke did the cutest thing ever. He walked slowly in front of Sakura, put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her nose. As he then relocated his lips and the kiss deepened, Sakura threw her bouquet to the guests. Let's just say that a couple of bones were broken and ANBU had to intervene in the ensuing chaos.

Sakura and Hinata were the ones that broke their respective kisses. They eyed the masses of women that were fighting over the two bouquets of a dozen red roses, and started to crack up like a couple of schoolgirls. Sasuke and Naruto (who both looked a bit sad that their kisses had been ended so abruptly) turned around to see what had set off their new brides (and Naruto was kinda scared to hear Hinata laugh as loudly as he did). When they saw what it was, Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked, and Naruto (with his arm around Hinata's shoulders) started to laugh so hard that it caused tears in his eyes. The crowd broke up, revealing the victors (who both sported cuts and bruises). They were none other than… "HANABI-CHAN?!?" Hinata gasped. The aforementioned little sister saw her big sister and blushed, averting her eyes at the same time. "KONO-flippin-HAMARU!??!!?!?!!" Naruto' eyes bugged out at the thought that his "little brother" had fought so hard (in a crowd of women no less) to get a couple of flowers! Konohamaru saw Naruto and winked, telling him that he would elaborate later.

As the wedding calmed down, Tsunade walked toward a small podium that had been set up in front of the altar during the "War of the Roses". Performing a couple of hand signs, Tsunade spoke. "I present to you, The Uzumakis Naruto and Hinata" Her voiced boomed, clearly heard by all of the almost 55,000 guests. "And the Uchihas Sasuke and Sakura! Let's hear a round of applause for these two lovely couples!" Tsunade paused as the crowd of guests clapped, whistled, and cat-called towards the newlyweds. The Fifth Hokage then held up a hand for silence, and almost everybody instantly quieted. Tsunade then announced. "We have reached the end of this double wedding! Thank you for attending and the reception starts in one hour in the Uchiha Manor Ballroom!" The masses of fold-up chairs quickly emptied. Sakura giggled lightly and said to Sasuke, "We have a ballroom?"

----At the reception----

Sakura was glad that Shizune had volunteered to take Kazuma to her apartment for babysitting after the wedding. She was having way too much fun. Herself and about 5,000 of the almost 55,000 wedding guests (obviously, most guests had gone home) were having way too much fun. The band that occupied the middle of the dance floor could play everything from slow songs to heavy metal rock (Ino had some really awesome connections). Almost everybody was dancing now to a fast, hip-hop-ish song, not including Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata. Naruto however, along with Kiba, and to the great embarrassment of Naruto's new bride, had started a dance off right next to the band. Naruto had won his dance off with Kiba, and currently a buzzed Shikamaru and Lee, who had gotten into the alcohol laced punch, were having a very bizarre dance off involving shadow possession. Strangeness aside, Shikamaru won and ran around the inside of the circle, high-fiving everyone and whooping as he went.

Ino sighed as she witnessed what her husband was doing. Sakura saw her, laughed, and patted Ino's back. Ino then giggled at the absurdness of it all. As she did so, the band ended its song, thanked the guests for being a great audience, and left. Ino, Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke quickly cleared the floor of dancers. As Sasuke performed a few hand signs, tables, complete with settings, poofed out of nowhere. Then waiters, swooping in from the edges of the crowd, ushered people to their seats. The table that had come from nowhere was 10 feet x 550 feet, people packed around; waiting anxiously to see just how much the Uchiha (and Uzumaki… aaaand Hyuuga) coffers had emptied to feed them. They were going to fall out of their seats when they saw.

First came the sublime "Scallops on Autumn Salad" with White Truffle mushrooms that had come from a very distant land, more than liberally shaved throughout. Second came small plates of an unspeakably exquisite fugu, served with the Fire country's most delicious, crisp edamame, which were gracefully placed in front of every guest. Next served to the guests (who were in total shock and awe already) "Lobster in a Savoy Cabbage and Anchovy sauce, with a Porcini Mushroom Emulsion" The Wagyu Beef Tenderloin, Marsala Truffle and Foie Gras sauce with whipped potato with truffle took things to new heights of food induced ecstasy. Naturally each and every course was complemented by a unique wine or sake, carefully chosen so as to balance the flavors.

As all of this was being served and eaten, Naruto's eyes were as bright as a small child's. Never having really considering anything but ramen as fancy or special food, he was right at home at this banquet. As he was shoveling down his plate of food, with Sakura being a little more restrained than him, Sasuke and Hinata were slowly savoring the dishes. Sakura raised her eyebrow at them both. When Hinata noticed, she set down her fork and explained. "Sakura-chan, remember, I come from the Hyuuga clan. Sasuke is an Uchiha. From our youngest years to this moment, we have both been trained in the art of fine dining." Sakura giggled and replied, "Hinata-chan, don't you mean that you were forced to sit straight and grab the right fork at banquets, a figurative kunai ready to go straight through your jugular if you didn't?" At this, Sasuke finally took notice and snorted, loudly stating "Sakura, you hit the nail on the head!" Surprised, the whole ballroom full of people went silent. Feeling very uncomfortable with so many sets of eyes on the people at the head of the table, Tsunade pulled in a waiter and said "I think it's time for the grand finale."

And what a grand finale it was. Five waiters came struggling into the ballroom, carrying what looked like a small, edible mountain. 12 layers of yellow cake smothered in real, chocolate butter cream icing (not exactly traditional, but Sakura's favorite). Adorning the cake was an edible model of Konoha, the upper layers with the model of the Uchiha compound and the top with little a Sakura with Sasuke and a Naruto with Hinata. There was a tangible silence, every guest waiting with baited breath for the two couples to make the inaugural cuts in the cake. Sakura and Sasuke took with one hand each a knife, the same with Naruto and Hinata. Each couple made a cut in the cake, and sat down, waiting to be served. After cake, the show went right along.

As the party wound down and all but the newlyweds, Hokage, and waiters/maintenance were left, Sakura stifled a yawn. Sasuke glanced at her and a ghost of a smile traced his lips. Tsunade chuckled and said to both couples "I'm thinking that everybody here is very tired. I suppose that I can stay for another hour or two to make sure everything's taken care of, but all of you need to get some rest." With that, Tsunade turned on her heel and made her way towards a waiter who wore a very guilty expression.

Naruto chuckled beneath his breath as he saw Sakura falling asleep against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke, however, didn't look very amused. He actually looked a little concerned. This made Naruto laugh even harder. He quickly stopped however; as Sasuke was aiming a very dirty look his way. Naruto sighed, put his arm around Hinata and shouted "Hey, Teme, have a _great_winkwinknudgenudge night" as he walked away, Hinata red as a beet.

Sasuke sighed, ignoring the comment, picked up Sakura bridal style, and made his way towards the main Uchiha Manor. As he was doing so, Sakura said very quietly in a tired, slurred speech "Sasuke, what about Kazuma?" Sasuke looked down at her and smiled. "I'm sure Shizune-san can take very good care of him. Besides, didn't you tell me that she loved to spend time with the little rascal?" Sakura just smiled and snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest. He felt her chakra flow slow down as she finally fell asleep.

As Sasuke reached the doorway to her room, he could all but jump for joy. He had finally avenged his clan, Konoha had grudgingly taken him back, and he had a wife and child. As he laid her down in her bed, he felt that nothing in the whole world could bring him down from where he was.

And as Sasuke sat on the side of Sakura's bed, smoothing her hair, it was like the world had stopped turning, only for her. He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, tucked Sakura in, and went to sleep in his own room. It truly was like just that had happened. And of course, Naruto and Hinata felt the same (except for the child part). But Naruto was currently expressing his love for Hinata in a completely different way.

And yet, in an apartment far away from the Uchiha compound, glass crashed, a woman screamed, and a fight that could turn Sasuke's and Sakura's new life upside down began and ended as quickly as it had started.

----Early the next morning----

As Sasuke walked towards Shizune's apartment, he felt strange. Sasuke couldn't place it, but whatever it was, it made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end. As he turned the corner and reached the entrance to the building, he understood the feeling in a flash. He pushed past a few startled ANBU putting yellow tape around the perimeter of the building. And, as he dashed up the stairs towards Shizune's door, four ANBU meds whizzed past him with a stretcher.

When Sasuke reached Shizune's apartment he saw a rare sight. It was Tsunade, just standing there, looking completely and utterly baffled. As he approached her, he heard Tsunade speaking under her breath. "He broke in, nearly murdered my assistant, but didn't touch the baby or her belongings. Strange. Hmmm…" But her train of thought broke as Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it! I told you not to bother me unless it was…" Tsunade turned around "…urgent. Hello Sasuke." Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her and she cleared her throat. "About the time that the party was over and I was supervising the clean-up, a man broke into this apartment. I don't know who he was or exactly why he was here, but I do know that he attacked Shizune with murderous intent and it all had something to do with yourself, Sakura-hime, and little Kazuma."

As Sasuke heard this he was filled with a mixture of intrigue, doubt, and a pinch of anger. Tsunade looked him in the eye and stated. "We are not going to notify Sakura about this until we know more, for if we do, it might cause unnecessary panic. You may take Kazuma from the ANBU that should be standing just inside of the door to this building. Alright?" Sasuke nodded, turned around, and got his son.

As he gazed upon the quickly growing boy that was tottering near his leg, holding onto his pants, he saw that he had a toy Sasuke hadn't seen before. Sasuke gently took the toy from the small boy's grasp, causing Kazuma to start whimpering. Sasuke picked up the child with one hand and put him around his neck so he could ride piggy-back, while with the other hand he observed the small, stuffed toy hawk the boy had recently acquired. _**Strange.**_ Sasuke thought. _**How come I haven't seen this one before? **_

Sasuke quickly did a once over of the animal to make sure nothing was wrong with it. What he found instead was a little bit of a surprise. Tucked underneath the right wing in a hidden pocket was a small, folded piece of paper. Sasuke went over to a bench, put Kazuma in his lap, and read.

_**Sasuke-chan, **_the note started _**I'm quite disappointed in you. You have definitely shed your serpentine scales, but not to become as magnificent as I had once hoped. No, you've become a dove, a small, weak dove whom only cares for love and peace. It's quite a pity. Well, I'm going to have much higher expectations for your son, my great-nephew.**_

_**-Tobi (add an O, unscramble the letters. Honestly, shinobi from Konoha are so very **__**dense**_

_**P.S. By the way, it wasn't your brother. **_

Such a blunt letter, written in a long, flowing script similar to Sasuke's. Sasuke quickly stood up, startling/picking up Kazuma, gave him back his toy (Now that Sasuke had found the note, he thought there was no danger in giving back a harmless toy) and quickly stuffed the note in his shirt pocket and stormed towards home.

On the way there, he passed by Naruto, who was carrying to portable bowls of ramen and a bottle of asprin. Naruto sleepily looked at Sasuke and called, "Oi, Teme, how was your night, eh?" Sasuke ignored him, but Naruto just followed. "What's up, Sasuke? Do I offend?" Naruto quickly sniffed under his armpits and winced. "Honestly Sasuke, it's not that bad. You'd be sweaty too if you'd stayed up all night…" Sasuke spun around, nearly causing Naruto to drop his things. "Naruto, if you don't leave me alone and let me concentrate, I will **hurt** you."

Naruto was flabbergasted. Why would Sasuke treat him so? Sasuke, however, couldn't really concentrate on anything or one except… Obito.

**_So, How was it? Tell me, TELL ME! shakes first reader down jk, please review! hands out snickerdoodles_**


	13. The Hawk

His Father's Eyes Ch

**His Father's Eyes Ch. 13**

Sasuke sat in a small, wooden chair in the Hokage's office. Tsunade stood across from him, pacing in front of the large window facing out with a view of the skyline of Konoha. She stopped, sighed heavily, and sat back down in front of Sasuke. Tsunade sighed again and looked Sasuke in the eye. "Sasuke, is this information a joke? Or is it a trick that will get you executed if found out?" Sasuke stared at her, cold as stone, and said with just a hint of indignation "Would I really put Sakura through even more than I already have? Would I break the promise I made last night to her? WOULD I LEAVE MY SON BEHIND?!" As he asked this last question, Sasuke stood up and slammed his hand onto the table, slightly splintering the wood.

Sasuke, realizing how he had lost his control, put on a mask of indifference. In the corner to his left sat Kazuma in a bouncy chair, who had been slightly startled by his father's outburst. However, Kazuma just went on playing in his own little world. Sasuke sighed and his expression softened as he watched his son making the little stuffed hawk bounce around, presumably flying. Sasuke straightened up in his chair and turned to face Tsunade again. "I am sorry for my outburst Hokage-sama. It won't happen again." Tsunade looked at Sasuke and went on from where she had left off. "Sasuke, I understand that you have been greatly upsetted by this new bit of information. Now that I have gotten the note, it might be a while before I get much information myself, but I'm going to let you start investigating it."

Tsunade's hand hovered over the many folders strewn atop her desk for a while before she found the one she wanted. It was a small, light, manilla folder with a tiny Uchiha crest on top. She handed it to Sasuke, whom quickly opened and started leafing through it. Inside were a few report cards from the Academy, a shattered headband, the little standard packet of info on all Uchiha, and the individual's information. Sasuke picked up the page concerning his uncle's death and read.

**Uchiha Obito **(presumed dead)

**Age: **13

**Parents: **Uchiha Madarasu and Uchiha Mizuke

**Shinobi Level Reached: **Genin

**Former Teammates:** Hatake Kakashi, Rin.

**Jutsu: **Sharingan eye

**Cause of Death: **Right side of body crushed in landslide.

**Body Recovered: **No, Hatake Kakashi reported death after coming back with the deceased's left Sharingan eye in place of his own and was carrying deceased's hitaite.

After many things concerning date, and other very obscure bits of information, Sasuke replaced the papers and shut the folder. Tsunade put out her hand and Sasuke returned the folder. Tsunade then looked him in the eye "Sasuke, you do understand that it must have been someone else who wrote this note? Obito is dead. Kakashi-san himself saw it happen and has the scars to prove it. And on the night your clan was massacred, conclusive evidence was found that proves Itachi, your brother committed the crime. However…" Sasuke looked down and said, "What did they find?" Tsunade looked surprised for a moment and sighed.

"Well for one thing, we found your clans body's scattered everywhere," Tsunade started "and secondly they found you, huddled in a corner under the spell of Tsukyomi, the highest level of Uchiha genjutsu…" Sasuke quickly stood up , causing Tsunade to stare at him quizzically. "What's on your mind Sasuke?" Sasuke just shook his head and muttered something under his breath as he wrote Sakura a note, leaving it with Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, give this to Sakura if she stops by. Please care for Kazuma before I return." Sasuke shouted as he walked briskly out the door, the last thing Tsunade heard/saw of him was his back and muttered "It was all an illusion." Tsunade stood up and shouted right back, "I'm the god damn Godaime Hokage, not your babysitter!" But Sasuke could not be bothered by the Hokage's anger. He had a sensei to find.

--5 minutes later--

Kakashi silently grieved as he stood before the large, granite stone that bore the names of countless shinobi along with that of his best friend. Kakashi was trying to get over the fact that he had treated Obito like a piece of shit for most of his life, yet with his last breath, Obito had given Kakashi his greatest possession, his left Sharingan eye. A small, almost insignificant tear leaked out of the eye that wasn't covered by his hitaite as he heard someone rapidly approaching. Kakashi wiped his eye and turned around.

"I looked at your apartment. You weren't there. I went everywhere, even that god damn bookstore that you haunt, YOU STILL WEREN'T THERE!!" Kakashi grinned under his mask as he saw that it was none other than the love of his life, Anko. "Silly little Anko, I'm always here on this date. How could I leave the side of my best friend on his birthday?" Before she throttled him, Anko took a while and thought. She quickly calmed and disappeared, reappearing at Kakashi's side. "How long has it been now?" Kakashi sighed and responded "Too long." Then, Anko turned him around, removed the mask from his mouth, and kissed him.

This quick, tender moment was quickly broken however as a raven haired blur appeared, the two jounin springing apart like startled rabbits. Kakashi stifled a giggle and replaced his mask as his student stared at him like he was crazy. Sasuke quickly brushed off his feeling of utter disgust, grabbed his sensei by the elbow, and towed Kakashi away form a slightly disappointed Anko.

"And why were you interrupting us Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi mock-glared at his former student. Sasuke just smirked. However, the smirk quickly turned into a very grave, serious look as Sasuke neared a riverbank. Kakashi just got puzzled as they stopped and Sasuke appeared to be staring at himself in the surface of the water. But it all made sense as Sasuke jolted up, performed handsigns so fast that even Kakashi's sharingan wouldn't have been able to follow them, and a space in the river was uncovered and Sasuke walked down a dank, dark set of stairs.

Sasuke motioned for Kakashi to follow, and follow he did. Kakashi was very wary as he started to think that Sasuke had taken him down this tunnel for the sole purpose of murdering him. The walls were smooth and cool to the touch, almost like marble, but it was too dark to tell. Kakashi almost bumped into Sasuke as he stopped abruptly at a small, but very ornate door. Kakashi stared and stared as he marveled at the door. It was like a wooden history of Konoha, every teeny-weeny detail carved and painted. But, sadly, the door's history stopped at that of what looked like someone being promoted to ANBU captain.

Kakashi was startled as Sasuke let out a bitter laugh. "That door was my father's prized possession, since both of his sons were disappointments. He worked down here when he wasn't training or pretending that I wasn't there." Sasuke sighed, turned around and quickly unlocked the door with what looked like a skeleton key. Kakashi's visible eye widened when he saw what was behind it. Shelves upon shelves of large tomes were built into white, marble walls. A small desk and two chairs sat near a shelf of tomes that were almost as thick as Naruto's head and had red, almost bleeding spines.

Kakashi sat down in a chair as Sasuke did and removed his hitaite from his Sharingan to try and memorize the titles of the books. They all seemed to be volumes of the history of the Uchiha. Sasuke glanced in the direction that Kakashi was openly staring at, and smirked. "A long and haunting history we Uchiha have. However, one part of our story has not been told to anyone. No one knows much about my great-grandfather, save for Hokage-sama, and her information is limited. And myself. His name was Uchiha Madara, and it will be forever burned into my mind. However, he's not very important in this situation. I want to know more about my uncle. The person you knew as your teammate, Uchiha Obito."

Kakashi slowly slid his hitaite over his Sharingan again, mulling over this new tidbit of information. Kakashi had known that Obito was an Uchiha, but one of the main house he had never thought of before. "Hmmmm… He looked a lot like you Sasuke, only a lot happier. What else… Ah, yes. Sometimes Obito would go on and on about how it wasn't fair that his brother was the strongest and how he hadn't gotten the Sharingan first. That was about all I knew about him. He was then crushed in the landslide that caused him to give me his left eye… Yup." Sasuke sighed. Kakashi knew no more about his uncle then Sasuke himself did. _**But something's bugging me.. nah, it's nothing.**_ Sasuke thought as he stood and scanned for a particular volume of the Uchiha clan's history.

Kakashi quietly stood and opened the door, ready to let himself out. But before he went he said, " You know, Sasuke, I hope you tell Sakura about this place. It's not good to keep secrets between you two." And with that, he left. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and let out a "Hn.".

--Later that day –

Sasuke returned home from his father's office. Sakura turned around in her seat at the kitchen table as her husband entered through the back door and cocked an eyebrow at his utter lateness.

Sasuke, seeing the question in her eyes, sat down next to her and sighed. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" said Sakura.

Sasuke, once again, sighed. He then took a deep breath and started. "Sakura, I have something to tell you. Something happened last night."

Sorry that it took FOREVER guys!!

Let's just say I've been busybusybusy !

Well, that and the whole Madarra thing p. Poo.

Then I decided that I didn't give a care (and that I still think Madarra is Tobi) p.

I hope my fans find this new chapter and new readers discover a hidden gem in my story!!

Ellen Simpson


	14. Note From The Author

Holy crap you guys...

It's been almost over a year since I last updated :/

...

gah

I feel so bad!

...

ANYWAYS!

I wrote this little blurb for a reason:

To tell all my fans that "Hey, guess what you guys?!"

...

I'm working on a new chapter (or maybe even two ;] )!!!!

Soooooo..

Be on the lookout.

I promise, I am writing up something good =]

p.s. I actually have a question for you guys

Cliffhanger, or no cliffhanger?

(^^ That is the )

-Ellen Simpson


End file.
